Toadstool Academy
by AngelGummies
Summary: Toadstool Academy is a boarding high school in the middle of Mushroom City. The students get tons of privileges, such as leaving school grounds to go home in the weekends, and shopping. Sounds like the dream high school! Well sorta. We are reading about the lives of one particular group in the school, especially our favorite girl, Rosalina. (Rosalina/Waluigi)
1. Welcome to Toadstool

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm happy to tell you that Toadstool Re-Written starts NOW!**

* * *

 **~Chapter 1: Welcome to Toadstool~**

 _Beautiful._

She stepped passed the gate and turned around to her father and waved goodbye. She watched as he turned around and drove back home. She looks around the area and sighed. _Beautiful._

The large school building was surrounded by a plaza. There were things like clothing stores and restaurants and other stuff you would see in a shopping area. Not only that, there was a gorgeous city that was right behind it. Truly was a sight for sore eyes.

A little plaque could be seen on the walls surrounding the school. It said something about this school being a regular old high school in the past.

 _So this school was a regular high school, but changed into a boarding school because of… the amount of advanced activities it has to offer._

… _.That makes no sense at all._

… _. No wonder it is in the middle of a plaza though…_

She saw many girls in white squeal and scream and jumping on each other. _They were just so annoying_. Maybe she found them annoying because she had no one to jump on or scream to. Or maybe she was just being a downer. Either way, she was alone. Everyone seemed to know each other. _There goes making friends_. Not like she would make friends anyway, because she was A) Incredibly tall-and B) shy

She pulled her suitcases and her other bags. One had her bedding, another had her clothes, another had her accessories, another had her shoes ( _yeah…._ ) and another had other personal stuff, including money and her new phone. She could try to get a small job here and earn money or just rely on her dad for allowance. She still had a bunch of stuff at home that she wanted to bring, but just couldn't all at once.

She shuffled her way to the front doors to figure out what to do and what was going on. Her dad already did all the paperwork so she could skip that step. "Oh wait…" she whispered to herself. They mailed her the info. She took out a folded paper in her pocket and opened it. **Room 13B in the Girls Dormitory.**

She was actually paying attention in Open House, so she knew where she was going.

 _Noise._

That was the only thing she was hearing. Noise. So many cheery girls and weeing parents. The boys didn't make much noise but the girls… ugh. The girls' dorm had around four halls with probably fifty rooms in each. That means there is a lot of girls in this school. Screaming, annoying girls. Isn't that nice?

She approached her door which had a whiteboard on the wall next to it, just like every other door. The top had a gold plate that read **13B** on it. Yeah, this is the right one. The whiteboard had three names on them.

 **Peach Toadstool**

 **Toadette Polka**

 **Rosalina Galaxy**

Now she had no idea who these people are but her name was on the board. She sighed and entered the room.

The room was incredibly large. There were two beds across from each other and another one on the wall across from the window. There were three large desks with a great amount of space with drawers on the bottom and shelves on the top, and all of them were at the end of the beds. There was a closet on the wall which, was large as well. A big flat screen could be seen in the same wall right next to the desk on the left wall and finally, a big red couch with gold cushions on them.

She decided to take the bed on the left near the window. That is only because she wanted to see the TV all the time. She sat down on it and began to unpack some things.

In the hall, her other roommates dashed to see their room. Peach and Toadette ran as fast as they can to the middle of the hall until they finally saw their room door. "Toadette, look! It's our room!" Peach squealed. Toadette was short for a girl, only being 4'11 compared to Peach's 5'3. She whipped her head up and looked at the gold plate which Peach was pointing to.

She noticed the whiteboard and noticed the names on them. "Hey Peach, Daisy isn't joining us from here." She reminded. "What?" Peach snapped. She read the whiteboard as well and groaned. "Aw, what? No fair!" she complained. Toadette looked around to find Daisy's name anywhere, but it was nowhere. "Some girl named Rosalina will be there with us."

Peach exhaled loudly. "Great. She better not be annoying or else I'm requesting for her to get out." She said, crossed. "Shut up Peach and suck it up. It's not like she is some evil freak." Toadette said, rolling her eyes and entering.

Rosalina heard everything outside. She didn't really blame the Peach girl for being skeptical about her. But that Toadette seemed nice…

They walked in and before they could stop and admire the room, they noticed a tall girl going through her bags.

The only thing they could do was stare at each other. And it was uncomfortable. To break some silence, Toadette adjusted the hat on her head and took the bed across from her. "Hi." She said, making a peace sign to her. Rosalina only shifted uncomfortably. Toadette could tell that she was a shy one. "So…" she began. "You're Rosalina, right?"

Rosalina played with the bang on her face and nodded. Peach groaned and approached her. "Can I have that bed?" she asked, with force. "W-what?" Rosalina quietly asked.

"I want the bed. Can I have it?"

Rosalina crossed her legs. "Um…" he hummed almost inaudibly. "Peach, quit being a bitch and take the other bed." Toadette commanded. Peach rolled her eyes and carried herself to the bed far away from them. Toadette eyed an uncomfortable Rosalina. "Hey." She whispered. Rosalina looked at her. "She's just all moody because her other best friend Daisy isn't sharing a room with us."

So that was the girl they were talking about. "I-I'm s-sorry…" Rosalina twiddled her thumbs and tapped her feet. "Peach! You made her feel bad!"

Peach didn't respond. She just dropped her bags on the floor abruptly and began looking through them. Rosalina decided it would be best if she let her win. She got up and shuffled her way to Peach and put her bags down. Peach was about to say something but got interrupted by Toadette. "No, no, no! You can sleep there." She told Rosalina. "I really don't care where I sleep." Rosalina responded.

Toadette would protest, but she didn't feel like it. "Whatever you want." She rolled on the mattress and starfished on it. Peach glared at Rosalina. And Rosalina glared back. "Can you two **please** unpack your junk and get on with your lives?!" Toadette yelled.

"Peach, quit making Rosalina feel bad! So what Daisy is in another room? We are practically living with her already, damn it!"

Toadette was right. Peach moved her stuff to the other bed and smiled to herself, without wanting Rosalina or Toadette to see.

Toadette herself wandered around the room and found something that caught her attention. "Oh snap, a mini fridge!" she yelled and crawled to it. "Yesssss! I thought only the schools in TV had them!"

She opened it to find nothing at all, but she didn't care. She could put her favorite junk in it. "I'm LIKING this place!" she closed the fridge and scurried to the couch. "This TV better have the right channels. I'll be mad if they don't."

Rosalina was confused about the little chubby girl's behavior and it showed. "She's always like that…" Peach reminded her.

Toadette flicked on the TV and surprise, the volume was all the way up, making all three girls jump. She searched for the volume button quickly and tried to turn it down, only finding out that she pressed the channel button. "Turn that down!" Peach screamed. "I'm trying!" Toadette responded. Rosalina walked over to her and looked at the remote. Hey, she has the same one at home. She turned down the volume and showed Toadette the button for it.

"Thank you." Toadette finally smiled and bounced her way to her bed. "You're welcome." Rosalina said and did the same.

 **OoOoOo**

Later, the girls finally got their room keys and schedules and everything else they need. Rosalina read her list which said:

 **1** **st** **: English**

 **2** **nd** **: Algebra**

 **3** **rd** **: Sociology**

 **4** **th** **: The Arts~ Literary Arts**

 **Lunch/Free Period**

 **Lunch/Free Period**

 **5** **th** **: Foreign Language~ French**

 **6** **th** **: Health/Physical Education**

 **7** **th** **: History**

At least she chose Forensic Science as an elective.

"Hey Peach, what language you chose?" Toadette asked, looking at her schedule. "Spanish." Peach responded.

"That's way too easy."

"I already know French, Russian and German is too hard, nobody speaks Latin anymore and Italian is boring."

Toadette rolled her eyes. "What about Japanese? I chose Japanese."

"But you're Japanese."

"Just because I am PART Japanese doesn't mean I know the language."

"Whatever…" Peach rolled in her bed and began playing with her phone. A sudden knock on the door could be heard and then the door burst wide open. "HEYYY!" a random redhead yelled, scaring the lights out of Rosalina. Peach was a little shaken as well but then she realized it was none other than Daisy.

"Daisyyyy!" she yelled, running up to her, giving her a tight squeeze in return. "Daisy? Where's Daisy?!" Toadette yelled. She bounced herself off the bed to see Daisy. She gasped and pushed Peach out of the way.

Rosalina was baffled. She watched Daisy picked up Toadette and swing her around like a toddler. Last time someone ever did that to her was since like… age 8? And she is 13 now.

She decided it would be best to read a book or something while the girls yap about nonsense. She turned on her bedside lamp and opened a book that she hasn't read yet.

"Who's your friend?" Daisy suddenly asked.

A chill went down Rosalina's spine upon hearing that statement. "Rosalina." Peach said. "Hey Rosalina! I'm Daisy!" Daisy practically screamed. Rosalina eyed her and gave her a shy wave and continued reading on.

"She's quiet." Toadette told Daisy and received a nod. "She looks quiet."

 _They are talking about me_. Rosalina tried to ignore it. She couldn't tell if they liked that she was quiet or not. She couldn't tell if they like her at _all_. But it really doesn't matter anymore.

* * *

 **OoOoOo**

The next morning was very hectic. She had to get used to Toadette staying up late, watching reruns of some very old TV show, _Cherry Tree Hospital_ , which she said had the dumbest name but it's actually very good. She was also saying things about a newer version of it called _Cupid Clinic_ is airing soon, but considering that it had the corniest name, she wasn't interested.

She also had to get used to waking up earlier so she can run to the showers before anyone else does. Speaking of showers, she has to learn to take shorter ones. She didn't care about missing on school, she cared about the other girls screaming at her. _That new girl feeling…_

When she came back, she noticed Toadette, still in a starfish position on her bed. Peach was probably singing her heart out in the showers but Toadette…

"Toadette." Rosalina said so quietly. She feared Toadette will get mad at her for waking her up. But at the same time, the first day of school is today and she shouldn't miss it. "Toadette… Toadette…!"

Nothing.

She lightly tapped her shoulder and said her name again. The girl wasn't budging.

She was probably dreaming about something that interesting then. Either or, Rosalina hated raising her voice. She thought it would be best to get dressed ASAP.

* * *

Waluigi grumbled as she got up and put on his shoes. The lanky boy didn't bother bring pack anything with him, just his phone and his money. He hated school with a passion. The only people keeping him there is twins Mario and Luigi. Wario was his partner in crime, but damn how he gets him so mad sometimes. The fat boy doesn't care about school either. But the thing about him is, he is greedy and stingy. The kid always wants money and never likes spending any. And he wonders why no girl likes him too.

 **OoOoOo**

The café was pretty hectic that morning as well. Nobody couldn't get over the facts they haven't seen each other for a whole three months, apparently.

The setting was actually, not that bad. There was and were some people could eat outside if they want to. The majority of the table were shaped like a hexagon, and the ones outside had pink or purple umbrellas.

"Hey Rosalina." Peach called, poking Rosalina's side. Rosalina flinched as she was a bit ticklish there, but didn't want to see obvious. "Yeah?" she said. Peach cleared her throat and looked up. "Hey, I'm uh… sorry for being kinda mean to you yesterday."

Rosalina attempted to make eye contact with Peach but she kept averting her eyes to the shorter girl's bangs. Peach felt the same way as well. Rosalina had this side bang that covers the right half of her face. _She is so weird_. Making eye content was difficult for her as well, but thanks to the bang which she was staring at, it looked like she was making eye contact with those piercing blue eyes. Or eye.

"It's fine…" Rosalina responded quietly. "You know you could raise your voice a little bit. I'm not like one of those mean dumb blonde girls that you see on TV every day." Peach giggled.

She giggled is such a way that made Rosalina want to giggle as well.

Fitting in might not be so hard.

* * *

 **A/N: OMG I am soo happy!**

 **Hey, so I really hope you loved this chapter. I've been working quite hard on it!**

 **I start a new series because the original story was brought up in a way that I didn't like. Seriously, I think it was a mess. I also want to say that I have a new Wattpad account and it is called Angel Gummies like this one. I didn't post anything on it, but I am working on it.**

 **Remember to check out my new website which is still currently a mess. .org**

 **I wove you all so much! Bye Bye!**


	2. DIBS!

**A/N: Occasionally, I will put in the thoughts of the characters in. Don't be surprised if you see them a lot or not at all for a couple of chapters.**

* * *

~Chapter 2: DIBS!~

Mario and Waluigi entered the first classroom which, was pretty large. Mario tried to make sure his much taller friend was feeling a little better. The only friends he pretty much had was, anyone on the street but in the school, him, Luigi, Wario, Yoshi, Toad and Toadette. Scratch that, just Toadette. But even those two wouldn't go further than acquaintances.

Naturally Waluigi want to would be in the back of the class. Not that he would tower over the class, he is mostly leg, but being in the back means the teachers won't see whatever the hell you may be doing. So He dragged himself to the back and the shorter kid followed.

"You could be more enthusiastic Waluigi." Mario suggested. "Yeah I know I could, but I don't want to."

"This is a new school. Almost nobody knows us here."

"My name will go around the school."

And with that, Mario gave up. No point in trying to encourage Waluigi. He already has him and Wario and Luigi and Yoshi and the rest of his group from outside.

In the hall Rosalina was bumping into a countless amount of people who only looked at her and ran away. Actually, it was only the tiny girls that did that. Either or, that was just plain disrespectful. But she couldn't just yell at them, she had to make a good first impression.

 **OoOoOo**

The elective Peach chose was Home Economics, and lucky for her, Toadette and Toad were there. Those two are almost always together, despite having such different personalities. If it's one thing they both love doing, it's exploring the world. Going on adventures and junk.

* * *

 _ **~Peach~**_

 _Toad and Toadette are twins. People always say nonsense about them being boyfriend and girlfriend but they AREN'T. I mean, both of their names sound a little too alike to be classified as "a couple" right? Anyway both of them are so, so smart and love things like crime and adventure. But the thing is, Toad is a little quiet compared to Toadette. Seriously, Toadette isn't afraid to speak her mind at all. She's like, a Chihuahua puppy. She is so small, yet think she is a big enough person to knock someone out after one brush across the face. She can't even REACH anyone's face like that!_

 _Obviously, I'm exaggerating._

 _But Toad in the other hand likes to confront things rather than jump to conclusions and go on full attack mode. He has been in a debate club before and even though Toadette signed up, but he erased her name knowing that she would kill anyone who had the audacity to say she was wrong._

 _Did I say that those twins are smart? Yeah, they are pretty smart. They both passed the Algebra and Biology regents. So, they don't have to take them. And because this school is so odd, they get to choose THREE electives._

 _Yeah, the way this school works is, because so many classes that are in your everyday high school are intertwined with each other, there is one spot for whatever you wanna do._

 _And then there is if you passed the Regents you chose whatever you wanna do…_

 _Rosalina chose Sociology 'cuz she passed Bio regents. But as a main elective she chose Forensic Science. I think._

 _Toadette chose Home Ec., Forensic Science (duh) and…. I dunno. But Toad chose Home Ec., Forensic Science and Journalism._

 _Yeah, I was talking about them, not electives and how this school works._

* * *

 _ **~Toadette~**_

 _Yeah, Toad and I are like, partners in crime. Literally. Being not sappy here, he is the best brother anyone can ask for._ _ **Now I know you did not just say "Awwww!"**_ _. The guy is like, the same person as me. He gets me. He never brings me down at all. Ugh… I'm being sappy._

 _ **~Toad~**_

 _It's about time I make an appearance here!_

 _So apparently I am supposed to talk about Toadette. Yeah, I can do that. She IS my sister after all._

 _I'm assuming that Peach and her already blabbed about me. But about Toadette, yeah we are twins. Duh. In case you never realized, Toadette is the younger twin and I'm the older, yet she acts like the older one all the time. I love calling her my little sis and watch her get mad and protest about it. Whenever I say, "I'm the oldest" she always says, "By four SECONDS!"_

 _She is a hothead. She gets impatient very quickly and loves being in control. Uh, she could be lazy sometimes._

 _She has some significant pink hair. People keep saying it's dyed but it really isn't. Hey eyebrows are brown meaning she should have dark brown hair while have blonde hair._

 _How her hair works…_

 _I really don't know. Mum always used to eat something pink and maybe the color traveled to her hair? She got some long locks as well. Her hair reaches up to her KNEES! That's why she keeps them in large puffy pigtails._

 _So to sum it up, we are just like each other, but I'm quiet, she's loud, I'm neat, she's messy, I'm shorter, she's taller, I'm slimmer, she's chunkier – but don't tell her I said that ;)._

* * *

 _ **~Peach~**_

 _I made sure I sat near the twins. Those two are my best friends. Well, Daisy is, but they are the runner ups. I chose a seat near the window and set my scarf and my bag on two seats to make sure nobody else would sit near me._

 _There are some sophomores and juniors breathing the same air as me right now. I knew how some sophomores think they own the school because they have been here for like, a year? Well, that's how TV sophomores act so I'm assuming the stereotype is true._

Toad dashed in the class only to be followed by Toadette. "I win!" Toad yelled, jeering at his sister. "I woulda won if you didn't try to shove me to the damn wall!" She hollered back. As Toad opened his mouth to say something, the teacher yelled, "Hey!" at a high volume.

"The school year just started and you are acting like a bunch of wild animals! Find a seat and cut your act, _**now!**_ " she screamed. Toad and Toadette turned around, looking like they are about to have a fit of laughter. Toad held a hand over his mouth but Toadette didn't make an attempt to cover her wide, ear-to-ear grin. As they speed-walked to Peach, she could hear low, audible snorts and snickers coming from them and she too began to laugh along. "Good job. Already getting in trouble, I see." Peach chuckled, clapping.

Toadette playfully sucked her teeth and took a seat next to her, followed by Toad. She observed them close. "You two just don't get rid of those hats, don't you?" she asked, pointing to their heads. Toadette knew exactly what she was pointing to. She took off hers and Toad's hats and looked at them.

* * *

 _ **~Toad~**_

 _Yeah… Toadette and I have these fun bowler hats with polka dots on them. Toadette likes them and I like them. Her hat is pink with white dots and mine is blue with white dots._

 _We began wearing these hats in seventh grade. Mine was white with red dots and hers was white with pink. Tell me how everyone loved how Toadette looked in them but everyone called me_ _ **GAY!**_ _Seriously, everyone used to throw paper planes in my hair and tease me and even guys flirted with me! I'm not gay! That one hat just changed everything!_

 _Luckily Toadette knows how to cancel a whole rumor the moment it starts._

 _ **~Peach~**_

 _You should've seen her! The little girl literally went over to someone who teased Toad and nearly broke his leg. This girl should be a wrestler. She nearly broke his leg. Oh! And another guy, she shoved him in another teaser's locker and put the blame on them. They snitched but they didn't believe them. That's the perks of being a smart person. All teacher love you._

 _ **~Toadette~**_

 _ **Nobody**_ _gets to hurt my brother. Nobody hurts my brother, nobody hurts my friends, nobody hurts my family, nobody hurts_ _ **me.**_ _And if they do, oh they better pray for their life because they wouldn't have it in heartbeat._

* * *

Toadette spun the hats on her fingers and put them back on their correct positions. Hers was angled to the right of her head and his was seated more pushed to the back. "So Peach, I heard this school got a good Karting team." Toadette said. "Me too. I think this school focuses more on karting." Peach replied.

Toad piped in saying, "Toadette, don't you want to join this school's team? I mean, you're already pretty good." Toadette shook her head and grimaced. "No thanks. I don't think I wanna anyway. I got way more important things to do."

"Like?" Peach question.

"Freaking forensic science and law and crime and justice and stuff like that. I gots to be a lawyer when I'm older!"

Toad began to snicker. "You need patience to be a lawyer. You can't just scream at someone because you think they are wrong." He reminded. She scoffed. "Kid, I know I got myself some anger problems but-"

She got cut off by Toad and Peach's laughter. "Why the hell are you laughing?!" she demanded but couldn't resist smiling. "She said 'I know I got myself some anger problems'" Peach repeated, her laughs barely dying down. "I got some anger issues do I not?" Toadette chuckled.

The two next to her nodded in agreement and finally stopped laughing.

 **OoOoOo**

In English, the small teacher who called himself _Professor Lakitu_ was a Koopa. The little Koopa was awfully strict with them. He was telling them rules and junk and already told them to read a whole excerpt from a book and summarize it the best they can. Sure, they're in the ninth grade, but come ON! Give them like, a crossword puzzle!

Mario and Waluigi knew every single person in that class except this one girl right next to them. She's just sitting there all alone.

"Is she new?" Mario whispered to Waluigi. Waluigi tapped his pencil on the desk and averted his eyes to her. "Aren't we _all_ new, genius?" he said, rolling his eyes. Mario sucked his teeth. "I know that! I meant do we know her?"

"Obviously not."

"What's her name?"

"Didn't I just say that we don't know her? Plus, I thought you liked Peach."

Lakitu looked up and yelled, "You two, in the back!"

Some nosy people looked back while others just continued what they were doing. Rosalina looked at Lakitu in the classic, "You mean, me?" face. "Purple and Red boy! Stop talking!" Lakitu scolded and looked back down at his book.

 **OoOoOo**

"Rosalina!" Toadette yelled. She ran up to the much taller girl and tugged on her sweater. "Hey!" she waved a chubby hand at her. Rosalina smiled knowing it was only Toadette. But then she noticed another, slightly smaller person next to her. "Hey, Rosalina. This is my bro, Toad. We twins." She wrapped an arm around Toad's neck and he waved. "Hey." He simply said. She waved to him and gave a small smile, only to hear Toadette do that snorty laugh. "She's shy." She told Toad. "No biggie. Nothing wrong with being a little quiet." He chuckled.

They sat down at a table to eat and talk a little bit. "Peach and Daisy should be coming soon." Toad informed. "Yeah, and I think they are gonna bring their friends, too. You know, like Daisy's boyfriend Waluigi and Peach's…" Toadette trailed off. She looked at Toad while snapping her fingers as if she forgot to say something. "They like each other, it's just so complicated." Toad finished for her.

"Yeah…"

Rosalina chuckled softly while taking a bite of her macaroni which Toadette noticed. "Hold up, there's Mac and Cheese?!" She demanded. Toad looked at her as if she asked the dumbest question. "Yes…" Rosalina answered. Toadette shot up. "YO, **DIBS!** " she yelled and ran back inside to fetch herself some macaroni. Rosalina just stared at her in awe and glared at Toad as she heard him chuckle.

Soon after, Peach and Daisy approached the table to take a seat. "Oh hey, Rosalina." Peach greeted. Rosalina smiled at her back and looked down at her phone. "Hey…" Daisy began.

"I think you should get a little louder. You know, break free from that shell of yours." She said. Toad slightly tapped her shoulder and said, "Give her a break, would you? Sure she's shy but we barely know her like that. Maybe she isn't ready to break free, you know?" Peach nodded in agreement. "Yeah, Toad's right." She said.

And then Peach had an idea.

"Hey, do you know those games teachers used to play with little kids on the first day of school? Like to get to know each other?" Peach said. Daisy gasped with a wide smile. "Yeah! We had to say something like 'My name is Daisy and I am nine years old. I like this and that, and this and that', stuff like that right?" she asked. Peach nodded. "Uh huh. I wanna play something like that."

"Yeah, yeah that's good." Toad agreed. "But don't we need _everyone_?"

"Hm…" Peach hummed. "I guess so. Wait, where's Toadette?" "Toadette's back in the line, trying to get some macaroni." Toad responded. "She should be back soon."

Mario and Luigi soon came to the table as well and took a seat. "There you are!" Daisy scolded. "Peach and I were looking for you two!" "Hey, hey. Calm down." Luigi shushed Daisy. Daisy pouted at him. "There you go, doing that face again to him." Mario jeered. She glared at him and said, "I could slap you sometimes…"

"Alright, alright! You are making yourselves look bad in front of Rosalina!" Peach yelled at all of them. Rosalina looked up when she heard her name. "You know you don't have to act different in front of me." She reminded. Toad looked at her straight in the eye and said, "It's not like we wanna act different in front of you, it's just… It's just we want to not look like a bunch or wild animals and make you think a type of way about us."

"Yeah. This girl, Lisa was new to our old school. We invited her to hang out with us but she thought we were too immature and stuff like that so she hung out with another group." Daisy snickered. Peach groaned. "I hate people like that." She whined.

"Well, I think you guys are cool." Rosalina complemented.

The group went silent.

Then suddenly, Peach and Daisy squealed and the boys laughed. "Awwww!" Peach and Daisy squeaked at the same time while giving Rosalina a hug. Toadette, who was approaching the table, heard the loud noise. "What's going on?" she asked while setting her plate down. "We told Rosalina the story about Lisa then Rosalina said that she thinks we are cool." Daisy said. Toadette gasped and a wide grin formed on her face. She looked as though she was about to "cry" and shuffled around the table to Rosalina. "That is the sweetest thing…!" she "tearfully" said. She wrapped her arms around Rosalina's neck and place a hand gently on her head. "My friend."

Mario decided to break the moment and watched Toadette's new plate of food. "Did you seriously take that much?" he asked. Toadette freed Rosalina and sat back down. "Yes, yes I did."

"You do realize that this isn't a buffet, right?" Peach questioned. Toadette glared at her. "Are you calling me fat?" she demanded.

Rosalina shifted. "Yes." The whole table (with the exception of Rosalina) responded in sync. Rosalina braced herself, expecting pure rage from the small girl. But much to her surprise, everyone including Toadette laughed about it.

"Anyway, what we are gonna do is play a 'Hello my name is…' type of game. You know, for Rosalina." Peach announced. Mario and Luigi looked at each other uneasily while Toadette jumped up. "Let me go first!" she yelled, her mouth full of macaroni. Peach grimaced. "Can you please swallow before you spit all over the table?" she asked, snootily.

Toadette glared at her and finally swallowed her food. She cleared her throat and said, "Let me start. Okay. My name is Toadette. Uh, I'm fourteen, my birthday is August 22, Leo, uh… let's see…"

"Say things like your hobbies and favorite color and other stuff people probably wouldn't care about, like what we did in fifth grade." Peach coached on. Toadette gigged and continued. "My middle name is… well I'm not gonna tell you that. I like things like crime and law, painting and cooking, sewing and junk. My favorite color is pink, OH! And let me tell you that I am numba one at keeping secrets. So uh, yeah. I'm done. Peach, your turn."

Peach stood up and smiled. "Hi." She stated. "Yeah hi." Daisy repeated. Peach sucked her teeth at her and continued on. "My name is Peach. I'm currently fourteen and my birthday is March 24-"

"You sound like you are giving a presentation in class." Mario noted, nudging her. "So what?!" she yelled. Luigi nudged her as well and shushed her. "Lower your voice please."

About to scream her heart out, Rosalina laid a hand on her shoulder. "I want to know more about you." She said with a small smile.

Peach relaxed. She smiled and looked at the rest of the group who was staring at Rosalina in awe. "You calmed Peach down before she even started." Luigi stated. Rosalina took her hand back and laughed. "She got the cutest laugh!" Daisy commented, wrapping an arm around her neck.

After a moment of silence and an exchange of looks, everyone just burst out laughing.

* * *

 _ **~Rosalina~**_

 _I like them a lot more now. I feel good that they accept me!  
_ _ **~Luigi~**_

 _Rosalina is like, a silent killer. At least, that's how I think of her starting right now._

* * *

"Anyway, um…" Peach tried to say. Her laughs died down and she took a deep breath. "I like fashion and I love baking and reading magazines, surfing the internet, but I really love sports too. My fav color is pink too and… that's it!"

The group clapped for her and she bowed. "Just like we are in fifth grade again." Mario chuckled.

One by one, everyone stood up and introduced themselves like Peach and Toadette did. And then, there was Rosalina who was last. "Come on, Rosalina!" Peach encouraged. "Yeah, introduce yourself." Toad said.

Rosalina sat on her knees instead of standing. She _hated_ standing in front of an audience. "Um… I'm Rosalina…" she began.

"Whoo!" Luigi cheered. She giggled and continued. "I'm currently thirteen, my birthday is December 13, uh… Sagittarius I guess… uh, I like to read and sleep-"

"Yes!" Daisy yelled and clapped. "Preach!"

"Shut up, would you?" Toadette hissed playfully. Rosalina laughed. "Alright, I like to read, sleep and write, look at the stars at night and my favorite color is teal by the way." She finished and sat down correctly. "Hey, you stargaze? Luigi here likes to stargaze." Daisy said, pointing at the male next to her. Luigi's face turned red and he sheepishly grinned. "It's true. But Mario says stargazing is for sissies." He said, looking at his brother in the eye.

"It's not really. I think there is a job for that." Rosalina replied. "Hey, hey I never said that stargazing is for sissies." Mario held his hands up in defense. "Yes you did." Luigi, Daisy, Toad and Toadette said in sync. Rosalina laughed. "I really don't care if Mario doesn't like stargazing. He finds it boring like I find some sports boring." She said.

Daisy and Peach gasped. "You don't like sports?!" Daisy demanded. Rosalina's face turned red and she gulped. " _Some_ sports…" she whispered. "Like golf…"

They nodded in agreement. "Yeah, golf is boring." Mario stated. "I play golf to calm down, but uh, that usually never works." Toadette scratched the back of her head.

"…And cheerleading is distracting…"

"I don't cheerleading is that distracting, it's just their corny cheers and all the clapping and walking in a certain way makes it annoying sometimes. Like Toadette, Daisy and I were in cheerleading before." Peach said. Daisy and Toadette nodded. "Yeah, Toadette and I cheered for like, two years and Peach for three." Daisy noted. "Personally, I find the way cheerleaders have to say the cheers is so, so annoying. And I am _always_ on the top of the pyramid. Not that I hate that, it's just, everyone would be looking at me and I almost never smile." Toadette added.

"…And cricket, lacrosse, tennis, football…"

Now everyone gasped. "You don't like _football?!_ Who doesn't like football?!" Toadette yelled. "Do you know what type of football I'm talking about?" Rosalina asked.

"The game with the helmets and the weird shaped ball, you know, a brown rugby ball?" Toad questioned. "No, no, no! I mean soccer! I'm just used to calling soccer _football_. I mean, that is the original name for it."

"Ohhhh!" everyone chorused. "We like soccer though. Like we all used to play soccer all the time after school." Mario told her. "Why don't you like soccer?" Daisy asked. Rosalina shifted and took a sip of her untouched smoothie. "I used to stay and watch soccer games after school, but I kept getting hit in the face by them. So now I just don't like the sport."

"I think I broke my ankle because of soccer." Daisy said. "Yeah, I remember. You kicked the ball wrong and you broke it." Luigi chuckled.

* * *

 _ **~Daisy~**_

 _I had to wear a stupid cast for like, six weeks. Worst six weeks of my life…_

* * *

 **OoOoOo**

Rosalina hated history class. Even though it was her first day, she hated history. History is just, so pointless to her. While the teacher was giving a lecture about Toadstool history, she was half asleep.

Near her was Toad. Toad didn't hate history as much as she did, but he just didn't enjoy it.

His sister wasn't in the same class as him for the last period either. So that means no entertainment. Speaking of entertainment, he noticed Waluigi in the class too. The lanky kid was practically asleep in the back, snoring the night away.

"Rosalina." A silent voice called. " _Rosalina…!_ "

Rosalina looked up, uncomfortable due to her puffy, sleepy eyes. She rubbed them so they could adjust at Toad.

"Maybe we should chat a little." Toad suggested. He looked over at the teacher, who was still lecturing the class. He moved over closer to her and rested his chin on his fist. "So Toad…" Rosalina whispered. "Toadette is your sister. Is she really… uh…"

"…Feisty?"

"Exactly."

Toad snickered. "Actually, she isn't really. In the outside, Toadette is a no nonsense person. But in the inside, she is really soft, sweet and a little girly." He told her, shifting in his seat. Rosalina played with the bang over her eye and smiled. "Oh really?"

"Yeah!" Toad smiled back. "Even though she can be a little boyish sometimes, she had a soft side. She likes sports, she acts hood occasionally, you know, just not the typical girl you would regularly meet. Other times she would be all adventure, talking about how she wants to explore the world. And then there is those days where she could be all makeup, fashion, pretty hair, pretty nails, typical blondie junk. But I don't care. She's amazing no matter what."

Rosalina stared into his eyes and laughed. "That was so adorable for you to say!" she said between giggles. Her giggles were contagious as he began laughing too. "Funny, that happens a lot." He said, moving back to his original spot.

The teacher got up to check the time. "We are getting there, class. No worries. Class will be over soon."

The choir for a class all chorused a loud sigh of relief, which the teacher laughed at, and continued her lecture.

* * *

 **A/N: I can't tell you how proud I am with this re-write!**

 **Oh and by the way, Merry Christmas from the East Coast!**

 **Or from me but, the East Coast had Christmas first -.- bye!**


	3. Mush Pie

**~Chapter 3: Mush Pie~**

Some time has passed, and Rosalina has been fitting in quite well. Her first week here has gone successfully enough.

Toadette and Peach are now becoming a little close to her, her friendship is building with Mario and Luigi, and she even met Yoshi, their loyal dino friend.

"Hey Rosie." Peach called. Rosalina was relaxing on her bed while Toadette was out somewhere, and Peach was doing an assignment on her laptop. "Yes Peach?" "I was looking at the school website at the sport teams. I wanna join volleyball or tennis, maybe gymnastics. What do you think I should join?"

Rosalina shrugged. "I don't know. Whatever you are best at I guess. Maybe you should take up Yoga. I might take up yoga." She suggested, giving another shrug. Peach took another glance at the website. "Yeah… yoga. But I don't want to do yoga here. So many opportunities. Maybe we should do yoga together instead of taking up a class."

She closed the laptop and got up. "I gotta do homework. Unless you wanna be in here, bored out of your mind, I recommend you go out and smell the roses." She said, taking out her bag and searching it. Rosalina got up as well. "I don't have anywhere to go like that, though." She said. Peach, already took out all her books and laid them on her desk. "Well, maybe you should go find Toadette. I think she's in the library, pestering Mush." _Mush?_

"Who…?"

"Oh, Mush is this guy Toadette has been following around for a year. She likes him. Like, she really likes him a lot. But she never admitted it." Peach chuckled, cracking open her book. "How do you know she likes him then?" Rosalina questioned. Peach laughed again. "Read her diary. She doesn't use it that much anymore but she used it a lot last year."

Rosalina herself couldn't help but laugh a little bit too.

She went to the door and opened it, taking a peep outside. "I'll find her." She said. "Have fun doing that." Peach replied and turned back around while Rosalina went out.

 **OoOoOo**

The only thing Rosalina found was herself lost. True, the school was pretty big but she has been in that very building for a week now. Going up and down that many stairs could really wear someone out, especially if that out of shape.

She sat down at a bench and took a few deep breaths, and got back up again.

Only to lose herself once more.

Her old school used to have maps all over, so nobody would ever get lost. But this school was at least twice the size of it, with no maps to be seen. So, she decided to ask somebody for help. She noticed a rather tall person just sitting there. She sauntered over to him and tapped her shoulder. "Um, excuse me?" she tried to say in a polite way. "I'm kinda lost… do you know where the library is?"

The kid who looked at her had a grumpy face, a long nose and a little mustache. _'Woah…'_ Rosalina thought. He looked… _charming._ Not.

At least, she didn't want to judge him by appearance. "How would _I_ know?" he snapped, putting his head back down. She winced. "You didn't have to be so rude, you know. I was just asking you a question." She said, crossing her arms. He shot a look at her and before he could counter back, she walked away. "Thanks anyway."

He turned his head, his eyes following her. "Isn't she the same girl from…?" he asked himself. He kept looking at her until he lost her.

He got up, and walked the same direction as her. Turns out she didn't walk that far because she was there, loitering around the next hallway.

 _Act casual._

He walked her path as fast as he could without making much noise. "Still lost _princess?"_ he asked raising his voice. She jumped at the sudden disturbance and turned around. _Princess?_ She waited for him to come closer. As he did she asked, "Did you just call me _princess_?"

He didn't answer. He only replied, "Library is the other way." And continued on. Still phased, Rosalina turned around. "Why did you call me princess? What was that supposed to mean?!" she demanded. He scoffed. "Shouldn't you be thanking me?" he requested, not stopping. "You wanted directions and I gave them. See ya."

"Wait!" Rosalina hollered. But he was gone. She groaned in frustration. "The nerve…"

 **OoOoOo**

"Toadette, can I please read?" Mush begged. Toadette has been in there, bothering him for the past 20 minutes. She clutched his bucket hat near her chest. "Libraries aren't meant for reading, you know." She reminded, playing and tugging at his brown hair. Mush thwacked her hand away and moved over. "Bother Toad, Toadette."

Toadette pouted. "Oh, so you rather hang out with your _girlfriend_ rather than me?" she questioned, smudging her face by his. "Toadette, I don't have a girlfriend. But if I did, yes."

Toadette snickered. "I'm only playing. Lighten up, would you?" she smiled, giving back his hat. Mush sighed. "Sorry. You can just, get a little annoying sometimes, you know?" he admitted and nose-dived into the book. Toadette's heart sank. "Oh…" she lamented. She twiddled her thumbs and got up, slowly walking away. Mush noticed this and got up. "Wait, wait! Where are you going?"

Toadette stopped. "To my room." She tried to say a little less sadly, and continued. "Why?"

"I'm obviously bothering you, Mush. I don't want to make feel any more… irritated so I'm leaving. See you."

And now, Mush felt stupid. He put the book down and took Toadette by the wrist. "Look at me." He requested, as gently as he can. Reluctantly, she did. He noticed how shiny her eyes looked. ' _She's on the verge of crying, isn't she.'_ He thought to himself. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for hurting you-" he began, to be interrupted. "No, it's my fault. I should've left you alone." Toadette responded, trying to go again. But Mush held on to her wrist again. "You know what Toadette? It's my fault for being ignorant. I just wasn't thinking." He then pulled her close to him, and wrapped his arms around her. "Forgive me?"

Toadette's eyes widened. _'He, is hugging me?'_ she thought. Before it becomes awkward, she slowly returned the gesture. Butterflies, no, bees swirled all through her body. She felt… warm. And she was loving every second of it. "…yes." She finally answered and smiled.

Rosalina finally found her way in and entered abruptly. "Toadette?" she called. Mush and Toadette jumped, releasing each other. Toadette felt her face get hot, but knew she wasn't the only one because Mush was blushing as well. "There you are!" Rosalina beamed. Toadette smirked. "Yeah… here I am."

"Uh… Toadette?" Mush tapped her arm. Toadette cleared her voice. "Oh… am I interrupting something?" Rosalina asked, shifting very uncomfortably. "…Kinda." Mush responded. Toadette kicked him hard and shot him a glare. "Ow!" he yelped.

"No, you aren't." Toadette assured. "Need anything?"

"Oh… you know what? I'll talk to you later…" Rosalina backed away, well embarrassed. She turned around and almost ran out of the room.

Toadette and Mush looked at each other and laughed. "That's my roommate, Rosalina. She's kinda shy." Toadette explained. Mush crossed his arms. "I see. Don't blame her for feeling like that anyway." He said, going back to the couch. "Yeah…"

Mush picked up his book. And then he looked at Toadette. "Aren't you going to sit? Come here." He smiled, motioning for her to come. Gladly, she bounced her way to the couch and sat next to him.

"Hey Mush."

 **OoOoOo**

Peach put her stuff away, stressed out of her mind. She decided to wind down by going to the plaza to get some tasty macaroons. She loved the sweetness of French treats. Although, she hated going alone.

Oh she knew she should have gotten Rosalina's number! She could've invited her over or something. She could call Daisy instead though. But, she's busy with soccer. She sucked her teeth, over thinking everything. She walked out, searching for somebody to kidnap.

Down the hall, Rosalina came along, much to Peach's delight. "Rosalina!" she cheered. "Come!"

The girl across her listened and walked in her direction. "I'm going to the café. Wanna come?" Peach asked, hoping for a 'yes'. Rosalina in the other hand was reluctant. "What? Are we even allowed to leave the school?" she questioned. Peach nodded. "Yeah. As long as it's in the plaza. Which, is a great thing because I like shopping."

Relief poured in Rosalina's heart. "So you mean we can go anywhere in the plaza? Anywhere at all?" Peach nodded again and smiled. "Yeah! We can go to the café here, the restaurants here, the movies, the park, the boutique—pretty much anywhere as long as it's in the plaza. And, it's a _pretty big_ plaza. This school offers too many privileges! Yet I love taking advantage!"

Rosalina giggled, amused by Peach's fascination. "Anyway, let's go!" Peach said, grabbing Rosalina's wrist and taking her out.

 **OoOoOo**

Rosalina was slipping away at her smoothie and Peach's nose was deep into her phone. Her nails tapped on the table and then, finally opened her mouth to speak. "Oh Peach," she began. "I wanted to tell you something."

Peach looked up from her phone and but it down on the table, reaching for a macaroon. "What happened?" she asked, taking a bite. Rosalina tapped her nails on the table again. "I was looking for the library and then I got lost…"

"You got _lost_?"

"Yes I got lost!" Rosalina snapped. Peach gave her a look of disapproval and sat back. "Hmph." She simply muttered. "Continue."

Rosalina sighed and went on, "Naturally I would ask the nearest person for help. That happened to be that Waluigi kid you were telling me about. You know how he answered me? _Princess._ He called me _princess._ "

Peach looked concerned at Rosalina and gasped… then growled. " _Princess?_ " she repeated. "Yes, _princess_."

"What is _princess_ supposed to mean?!" she demanded, stuffing another macaroon in her mouth. Rosalina took another sip and shrugged exaggeratedly. "How would I know?! Ugh!"

"Let me warn you now, Waluigi is bad news. He has been bad news and always will be. I still don't get why Mario hangs around him all the time."

Instead of countering back, she tapped her nails on the table even more, much to Peach's annoyance. "Quit it." She requested.

" **What's good, friends?"**

Toadette was bouncing her small self to the table, carrying a book in her arm. She sat down and rested her head on Peach's shoulder. "How was your date with Mush?" Peach teased. Toadette rolled her eyes. "How many times do I have to say this, _Peach Cobbler_? I don't like him like that. We are friends and friends only."

Peach cringed at the name Toadette gave her, calling her that since they first met. Fortunately, she doesn't call her that often. It was only when she was upset at her.

"Why are you here anyway? How did you even know we were here?" she demanded. "I didn't. I'm here to get a coffee and go back with Mush. Who ISN'T my boyfriend, Cobbler…" Toadette explained, poking at Peach.

Rosalina could help but butt in. "Yeah but, I would think Mush is your boyfriend at this point. I mean… the amount of stories Peach told me and you always being near him…" she explained snickering. "Rosalina!" Toadette yelled, beginning to blush. The two blondes began to laugh, angering the little girl.

"You know what? I don't need this!" she hollered, storming off. "Wait! Toadette!" Peach yelled back, one final time.

"What?!"

"Maybe you could get him a box of chocolates with the coffee! They do that for couples you know?"

Toadette screamed and ran away, much to Peach and Rosalina's amusement.

Taking another macaroon, Peach got down to business. "Anyway, I would totally stay away from him if I were you. I grew up around him and he is nothing trouble." She said. Rosalina nodded, slipping at her smoothie some more.

* * *

 **A/N: Hi! What's up? You guys really deserve a chapter or two.**


	4. That Boy

**~Chapter 4: That Boy…~**

 **A/N: Hey guys. Once again, nothing to say. Enjoy this chapter!**

The only thing Waluigi could think about at the moment is that platinum blonde broad sitting not too far from him. She seems nice and all, but too nice. No way would she survive here. No way would she survive _him_.

Something about Rosalina made him want to know her but oh no. No way would she like him back. Like him back as a friend or anything else.

What the hell is his problem? He hates girls like that! He likes to tease them and make fun of them for being prissy little snobs. He must act! Teach girls like her a lesson!

Rosalina herself was finished with the easy work Lakitu gave them. There was only one thing to do, practice writing with her right hand. She still never got how so many people could write with their right hand. It seemed near impossible. But she has been determined since ever.

And then it hit her.

Literally, _hit_ her.

A small thwack on her head startled her. Was that a pencil? She didn't know but she could still feel the pain on her head. Maybe it was by accident? Nope, nobody said sorry or anything. She shrugged it off anyway and continued.

Waluigi too another pencil and positioned it, ready for release. He aimed carefully, trying not to hit anyone else. Although, that would be amusing. But the broad was his target. He must keep thwarting her until she cracks.

Finally, he flung the pencil and it hit her on her head again. Rosalina looked up and held the spot that was hit. A barely audible "Ow" escaped her small lips. Nobody heard her except him, which amused him.

This time, she looked for the pencil's source.

She laid her eyes straight in the lanky kid's direction. And it hit her. It came from him! Annoyed, she squinted at him. "Stop that." She commanded and turned back around. Mario wasn't far away from him, poking his side. "I don't think you should do that." He whispered. Waluigi rolled his eyes, not paying any attention, twirling a blue pen around his fingers. "You already know about people like her." He stated.

Mario knew exactly what he was talking about. But come on, that shouldn't be an excuse to take it out on her. "Not all pretty girls are like _her_ though. And just because she's there doesn't mean you have to talk to befriend her." He explained. His friend payed little attention to him though. Instead of responding back, he aimed to toss the pen he was twirling.

Mario liked Rosalina. She was okay, and has full potential. She may be quiet but she was cool. Tall, but cool. It makes it much worse knowing his future girl and her best friends don't like him very much. If he does anything to her, she'll tell Peach Toadette and Daisy. And they will hate him until it's unbearable.

"Dude!" he whispered louder. "Stop! Don't you think it's time to stop being such a _thug_ or whatever you call yourself, and be nice to someone for once? Give her a chance would you?"

Waluigi sucked his teeth. "Every girl you tell me to give a chance end up the same way they were before, prissy and snobbish. And looking at her, don't you think she's one of those girls?" he reasoned. "I have hung out with her before! She's fun! You'll love her, I promise." Mario countered. Waluigi exhaled sharply and put the pen down. "Fine, I'll leave her alone. But no guarantee I'll talk to her."

The weight on Mario's chest went away and he sighed. "Sometime you should talk to her."

"Maybe not."

"Yes you should."

"Nope."

As Mario began to say something, the bell rang and everyone shot up, leaving the room in a hurry. Rosalina scurried to Mario and tapped his shoulder, ignoring the taller figure next to him. "I need to talk to you." She announced hastily and motion for him to follow her.

He looked at Waluigi who had an annoyed look on his face. "Change your ways. Maybe then she'll be your girlfriend." He said, and with that he went away from his presence. Waluigi scowled, deciding not to talk back tried not to draw any more attention to her.

"What happened?" Mario asked her as they entered the hall. Rosalina immediately grimaced at him and exhaled. "What's Waluigi's problem? Does he have something against me or something?" she asked. "Alright, Waluigi has encountered a lot of girls that are pretty uh… decent looking. Take you for example. He thinks you are one of those girls who get up and do their makeup and hair all day, shop and flirt with every 'cute' buy they see."

Rosalina was taken back and offended. "What?! No! I'm nothing like that! I _hate_ those kinds of girls!" she yelled. Mario chuckled. "You must hate Peach then, heh."

"Don't be mean."

"Right."

"Anyways, I guess what Peach was saying about him is true. I just wish to stay as far from him as possible. See you later." Rosalina waved goodbye and entered her next class. Mario scratched behind his head and sighed loudly.

* * *

 **A/N: Yes, yes. A short chapter. Like, a snippet. But the next few chapters will be short too, remember that. Not all chapters have to be long, right?**

… **Right…?**

 **See you in the next chapter.**


	5. Let's Raise Some Eyebrows

**~Chapter 5: Let's Raise Some Eyebrows~**

 **A/N: Heads up, this chapter begins 24 hours later. Or in less complicated terms, one day later. Actually, this chapter is about the whole first period.**

* * *

Rosalina tossed out the wrapper of her breakfast wrap and the remains of her juice. She licked her fingers and wiped them off in a napkin, tossing that away too. She entered the room and went to her usual spot in the back and watched as the classroom filled up.

And then she saw him.

" _Great_." She muttered. She shifted her seat away from his and rested her head on the table. Waluigi wasn't stupid, though. He knew exactly what was happening. "Hey, I'm not infectious. No need to run away from me like that." He snapped and sat down. She paid no mind to him and continued watching Lakitu struggle to get up on his chair.

Mario wasn't too far behind Waluigi as he took a seat between both of them instead of just next to Waluigi. _Smart._

She already knew what Lakitu was going to say, as if she had the sixth sense. _Open up your books to the last page you were in the story, and continue to read it. After reading it, answer questions 1-24 in your notebooks._ She knew the drill, so she did just that.

Another thing she decided to do was sneak her phone to class because "Everyone does it". Peach was telling her how she needed to talk to her about stuff but never had the time because she needed to study. Lakitu always spent the period behind the desk in his laptop. And why not?

She took a glimpse at her phone and made sure all the volumes were off. And then, she hid it back in her pocket, fearing anyone might notice.

"I saw that, Rosalina."

Rosalina froze and turned cold for a second before realizing it was Mario. "Go ahead. I used to do that all the time. Hell, students are doing it now." He assured. Rosalina thought it would look unsettling if she were to whip out her phone again.

Eventually all the students finally showed up to class and took their seats. Apparently Rosalina's prediction was incorrect as Lakitu began handing out worksheets. The short man told them what to do, which was fill it out and finish it by the end of the day. Those worksheets turned out to be packets, much to Mario's dismay. He already knew he would fall asleep during the packet. Then again, Lakitu pays no attention to them.

So he put his head down, trying to get himself in the mood to go to sleep.

Rosalina constantly checked her phone to see if she received any messages from Peach. And every time was the same thing, nothing. So she worked on her packet to get her mind off it too much.

She tapped the eraser on the table softly, so she could quietly hum to a beat. The story she had to read was quite long actually. She didn't care though, because she has an extreme love of reading. The only thing she dreaded was satire stories.

….And now she had to read a satire story. She stopped humming and skipped on to the next story which was a fantasy, one of her favorites.

Waluigi was already getting bored, so he decided to listen to what Mario had to say for once and slinked his way to the last seat of the row which she used to rest her books. Quietly, he put the books out on the floor and sat down in his new seat. She looked up, and turned her head, facing her. She cocked an eyebrow in annoyance, only to watch him mimic her. "What?" she whispered. He kept his eyebrow up. "Nothing. Just wanted to see what you were doing." He whispered back. She furrowed her eyebrows this time. "What do you _think_ I'm doing?"

He shrugged. He then whipped out his out packet and wrote his name. Hey, pass them answers." He indirectly asked. This is where she puts her head down and starts doing the packet again. As she began to read, she tapped the eraser on the table again and hummed to the same tune. Waluigi noticed her doing this as tried to spice it up with his own beat. After hearing how it would sound, he began bopping his head and tapped it louder, much to the girl's annoyance.

"Why are you here?" she asked him. He shrugged again and looked down at his paper, with no intention of doing it.

And for some time, they did not speak to each other. That is until Rosalina picked up her phone just in time, because Peach was in the bathroom ready to blow up her shushed phone.

Waluigi wasn't done yet as he said, "Oooh, I'm snitching." In a loud enough way for some students to hear but not enough for Lakitu to notice. Mario's head picked up, and noticed that Waluigi wasn't next to him anymore. He noticed he was right next to Rosalina. He grunted and checked the time.

Only 15 minutes passed by.

He looked over to the two and noticed they were not fighting. Or maybe they were, but silently. He didn't know but he certainly did care. He watched carefully for hints of disagreement.

Rosalina once again scowled at Waluigi. "Real funny." She said, rolling her eyes. He smirked.

He watched her unlock her phone and text back… Peach. How lovely.

He lost interest in it and rested his head on his fist. After about three minutes or so, Rosalina finally put away her phone and probably turned it off. She looked over at him, who looked at her. She went back in her packet and began to hum again.

Waluigi was bored again, so he did exactly what she was doing. He tried to tap and hum the exact same way as her.

And then she stopped.

So he stopped.

"Would you stop that?" she asked, a little loudly. "Shh!" Waluigi hushed, and at the same volume as her which caught Lakitu's attention. "You two there! This is not the first time I had to talk to both of you."

 _Right…_

Rosalina remembered that Lakitu noticed her and Waluigi bark at each other before. And now he has to say something again.

"Well, she was on her phone."

She froze.

Lakitu raised an eyebrow and looked at Rosalina, which made the whole class look at her. "Yup, she did. She was texting someone."

She got defensive very quickly, blushing in embarrassment and prepared herself for a rebuttal. "I did not! What about you, always having to say something bad about me!" she countered, knowing it was partially a lie. Lakitu in the other hand, did not care. "I don't care who has what or said what but both of you have detention after school."

Waluigi didn't really care much because he had nothing to do, but clearly she did. Her eyes got wider and her mouth gapped. "This isn't fair! He started it!" she tried, but to no avail.

Lakitu shook his head and pulled out a black book and a pen. Everyone already know that was the "Detention Book"

"Sit down, Rosalina." Lakitu rolled his eyes. Rosalina didn't feel like answering back. She only scowled heavily at Waluigi. "Why couldn't you just leave me alone?" she growled. He shrugged once again and looked at his packet. "You never know!" she continued, catching everyone's attention again. "Waluigi, sit where you usually sit." Lakitu requested. "And be quiet!"

Waluigi slinked to his former seat, pulling a lock of Rosalina's long hair in the process. She shook it off, trying not to cause any more trouble.

Mario finally looked at Waluigi again and rolled his eyes, giving him a look of disapproval. And he looked over at Rosalina, who looked angry out of her mind. He looked at the clock. Around 15 minutes until the bell rings.

And that 15 minutes lasted the whole day.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Hey! School is a big pain in the behind. All this time, I thought I posted this chapter. How foolish of me. Working on the next, see you!**


	6. That Bonding Moment

**~Chapter 6: That Bonding Moment~**

Toadette was sitting on the floor and channel surfed, looking for the perfect crime show. Peach was combing her long pink hair and Rosalina tried to pass some time before going back to Lakitu's room. She went from playing with Peach's hair to playing with her own hair, to calling her mom, to painting her nails (and smudging them) and finally just sat there and twiddled her thumbs.

"Oh Rosie, you'll be fine. I've been to detention before. It's not really that bad." Peach comforted. Toadette scoffed. "Yeah, because I was there. Look Rosalina, I've been in detention at least 26 times in my life. Ask Toad, he can't lie. Most of the time I was stuck with someone I absolutely hated. But as long as you go to sleep as soon as you get there, you'll be fine." She smiled.

"…You've been to detention 26 times?" Rosalina asked shocked. Toadette laughed loudly. "No I haven't. That's actually an exaggeration though. I've been in detention like, 14 times. Yeah I was a pretty misbehaved child, always threatening a kid or maybe even breaking a spine or two. I just loved to protect my friends, family and myself. If anyone made fun of Toad, my friends, my family or my height, I'd either threaten them or hurt them in a way."

Rosalina fell silent. Peach unbraided one of her own braids and turned to her. "It's true though." She said. "I actually got suspended one time because I broke a kid's wrist for calling Toad gay because of his hat." Toadette informed. Rosalina chuckled and looked at the time. _Great_. She had to go down before Lakitu comes to her room himself. "I gotta go." She said.

The two girls said goodbye and Rosalina left, and went to Lakitu's room.

* * *

 **OoOoOo**

Ten minutes.

Rosalina has spent ten minutes in detention. Ten minutes of her life, wasted. She tapped her nails on the marble table and sighed. She looked over at Waluigi and looked back at Lakitu. Damn how much she hated that short fool. "Okay you two," Lakitu started, breaking silence. "I am not having a fun time here. At all. So, I'm going to the lounge. You both better stay quiet."

And with no question, he ran out. Rosalina's head shot up, confused. "Did he just say, he was going out because he was bored?" she asked herself, a little loudly. "That's what I heard." Waluigi responded, startling her a little. She glanced at him again. He glared at her.

Not wanting to say anything else, she snapped her head back to its original position. She then heard a sudden disturbance. Waluigi got up from his chair and walked to the front of the room. He bent down and ransacked Lakitu's drawer, not caring about what he would say about it. This clearly bothered Rosalina, as she did not want to get into any more trouble. "What the heck are you doing?" She asked hesitantly. No response. Waluigi moved on to another drawer to get what he wanted. "Waluigi, cut it out." The girl commanded. Still no response. She quietly groaned in frustration and got up to see what he was doing.

"I don't need any help, Princess." Waluigi finally said. _Princess_. That named echoed in Rosalina's head repeatedly. "Don't call me princess." She deadpanned. "Why not?"

"Because that's not my name."

Waluigi finally found the thing he wanted. Well, almost. He pulled out a phone from the drawer, covered in a sparkly turquoise case. Rosalina cocked a nonvisible eyebrow. "That's what you were looking for? My phone?" she asked flatly. "No, not really. But you can have it." And with that, he dropped the phone which bounced on her lap and on the floor. "Hey!" she hollered, slightly scaring him. "This case isn't a GoombaBox, you know. It could still crack."

Once again, he didn't bat an eye. He stuffed his head in the drawer to search deeper for his prized possession.

 **OoOoOo**

"PEACH! I'm _borrrrred!_ " Toadette whined. She shut off the TV and hopped off the couch. "I'm busy." Peach simply responded. Like a child, Toadette whined again and began tugging on Peach's shirt. "I wanna go _do somethiiiing!_ " she continued.

"Go play with Mush."

Toadette blushed a little and growled. But instead of snapping at her, she said, "No. He's probably doing something right now."

Peach sighed and closed her laptop. "Fine Toadette, fine." She got up and stretched. She helped her short friend up and grabbed her phone, stuffing it in her pocket. "Where are we going?" Toadette asked. "We're going to find Daisy so we can go karting."

 **KARTING!**

" **We're going karting?!"** Toadette jumped. "Yes we are. Did you already forget there was a karting place past the plaza? That's where we're going. I wanted to wait until Rosalina's done with detention so we can show her how to do it so she can tryout for the karting team here." Peach explained, smiling. Toadette nodded and bounced out the door along with her.

"Finally!" Waluigi exhaled, whipping his phone out of the now destroyed drawer. Rosalina, who was looking at her purple nails glance at the phone. "That's an old phone." She notified. Waluigi shot a scowl at her and bounced up. "I realize that, Princess."

"Again with the Princess."

"Whoops." Waluigi walked to the seat she was sitting and took a seat, crossing his long legs. At this point, she didn't care about anything he did. She sat on the table in front of him and turned on her phone. "You know, the iCoin 7s is coming soon. Maybe you should save up for that." She broke silence. "That's a really nice suggestion. But I can't afford it. Sticking with my 5s for now." He responded.

Now seemed like a nice opportunity for her to break her shyness a little bit and talk to him. She spun herself around on the table and faced him.

"Waluigi? Can I ask you something?"

Waluigi looked up at her and looked back at his phone. "Fine."

She took a deep breath. She exhaled. She put down her phone for once and crossed her legs. "Why don't you like me? And, why doesn't anyone like you?" she blurted, regrettably. He looked up at her again and put down _his_ phone. "What?" he said.

She slapped herself mentally and tried to cover up the question. "No, that's not what I meant. I meant, uh…"

"I know what you meant." He interrupted. Rosalina felt her heart sink in nervousness. It felt as though it was swelling and about to burst.

"I don't dislike you." He admitted. "I don't dislike you at all. It's just, every single girl I ever knew that was like you was the exact same way. Snooty, narcissistic, overly girlish, basically Peach but times a million." He continued.

" _Girls like me?_ What?" she wondered. She noticed the pained look on his face. Before she could take it back, he continued talking. " _You know!_ Like, not bad looking."

" _Pretty…"_

He couldn't bear to look at her face again. But by the way she was acting, he could tell she was blushing. And he was correct. Rosalina felt her face warm up. But right now, she couldn't let silence overtake them again. "Is that why you called me princess?" she asked him. He nodded, without saying a word.

Now, she wouldn't mind being called princess anymore. At least, she wouldn't take it in a bad way.

"And." Waluigi started, gaining her attention. "Nobody likes me for very obvious reasons. I'm an ugly, no good hood rat. Wanna hear a story?" he asked, hoping for a positive response.

She shifted a little bit and nodded. "Yes. Tell me your story."

Waluigi lounged back and tried his best to look at Rosalina's bright blue eyes. Well sorta, at least he could see a little of her covered one. "Alright. So, back in seventh grade I went to school with Peach, Daisy, Mario, Luigi and the twins. We all used to be friends until some bum-ass from my neighborhood started spreading violence around the area. I never wanted to get involved with it, but somehow my name got plastered to everyone's mouths. They started believing I was one of those guys, so they left me alone. Mario and Luigi were literally the only two that didn't believe it, but they did everything with their best friends so they didn't have much time for me. This is where Wario came along. I don't think you know him, but he did. Now HE is a bad guy. And I didn't have any other people to hang out with so I joined him. I stopped doing stupid stuff now, I promise. But my reputation is still there. _Everywhere_."

* * *

 **OoOoOo**

Peach found herself alone now, because Toadette found he "boyfriend" and ran off with him. Well, at least there was the rest of the gang at the rink. She arrived and found them, in the middle of the race. Her eyes lit up when she noticed Mario was winning, and finally too because he hasn't won anything for a while. Toad was spectating them, holding his camera to record. "Hi Toad!" she greeted. Toad turned his head and saw the blonde walking to him. He smiled at her and turned off the camera. "Hey Peach! I Where's Toadette?"

Peach rolled her eyes. "That's the first thing you ask me?" she yelled in a joking way. "No hug?! Come here!" she pulled the small boy up and hugged him, swinging him back and forth. "Hey, stop that!" he requested. She put him down and giggled. She couldn't do that with Toadette because she was too heavy for her to pick up. But Toad? He's a feather. Heck, he's a balloon!

"They practicing for the team?" she said, looking at Mario, Luigi and Daisy tear the raceway. "Yeah they are. Are you gonna practice too?"

"Yes but, maybe not now. I wanna wait for Rosalina first. Maybe Toadette could bring her boyfriend with her too…" she snickered. Toad chuckled with her. "Yeah, Mush. Poor guy can't go a second without her popping up." He continued, his laughs increasing. The two continued to watch the race. Ah, Daisy and her green shell snipes. What a classic.

In the garden, Mush was sitting under the peach tree with Toadette leaning on his shoulder. He was reading a book he found at the library not too long ago. He did notice something, and that was the fact Toadette reads slow. _Too slow_. He turned the page and Toadette jumped up. "Hey I wasn't finished reading that!" she complained. Mush sighed and smiled at her. "Toadette, this is the 20th time you told me that. And I literally turned the page twenty times." He chuckled. She shrugged and stayed on his shoulder. He closed the book and shook her off, much to her dismay. "You don't like me on your shoulder anymore?" she pouted. "I needed to stretch a little bit, calm down." He snickered.

After his stretch he rested on the tree again, but she didn't go back on his shoulder. "Hey Mush"  
she said. Mush made eye contact with her. "You know… uh… heh…" she swallowed.

"Peach keeps making fun of me and everything. She uh… think's we're dating."

"Go on."

Toadette felt herself shudder a little bit. "And um… it kinda bothers me a little bit? Can you tell her we _aren't_ …. dating? Please? It uh… bugs me."

Mush raised an eyebrow and sat up. "Hold on… you are bothered by it? You mean you have a problem with dating me?" he asked. Toadette's face flushed. "What? No! I mean, I didn't say _that!_ I mean like, I don't know!?" she stuttered, hiding her face in her hands. Now, Mush began to laugh. Harder, and harder and harder, much to Toadette's confusion. "What?" she asked.

He came closer to her and took her hand. "I knew all this time you liked me. Hey, I'm not stupid you know." He said. " **WHAT?!** " Toadette yelled taking her hand back, only for Mush to reclaim it. "Yeah, I know for a while now. I wanted to know how long it would take you to admit it. And well, you sorta did? I don't know but I like you too."

Toadette was breathless. No matter what she tried to say, it couldn't come out. "Hey, shh. I know it looks like I never liked you but, I let you sleep on my lap and rest on my shoulder. I thought it was obvious, heh." He continued. He pulled the still breathless girl over to him and wrapped his arms around her, letting her rest herself on him again. "I don't wanna speed things up too quick, but come on, you had a thing for me for a while now. I think it's right I hold you. Maybe hold your hand…" he trailed off, still clutching on to her hand.

Toadette finally relaxed a little and warmly smiled over the gesture. "Sorry for not telling you earlier…" she said.

"It's okay. I should have told you anyway."

 **OoOoOo**

And now, Rosalina felt bad. "I'm so sorry Waluigi!" she frowned. "I wish I knew about it…."

"It's fine." He interrupted her yet again. He honestly didn't really care at this point. He was used to it. He glanced at Rosalina again and noticed she was twiddling her thumbs and playing with her hair as if she were nervous. He thought it was best to drop the subject and mess around in his phone. "You aren't that bad you know." She said out of the blue, ruining his plans. "I mean, you don't seem like the person Peach—I mean everyone—makes you out to be."

"That's very touching, Rosalina. But it's okay. You don't have to lie to me to make me feel better." He responded flatly. "But I'm not. Waluigi, I barely know you so I can't judge you, just like you can't judge me because of the way I look. I'm nothing like the people you used to know. And, I don't think you are anything like what Peach tells me. Stop being pessimistic and let me know you?" she asked him with confidence. His eyes widened a little bit and look at her ridiculously. "What?"

She sighed. "Waluigi…" she began. "Can we be friends?"

* * *

 **A/N: Honestly I think Toadette's relationship should be a rushed one because of how 14 year olds act these days. At least, the 14 year olds** _ **I**_ **always knew and "loved". You'll see why it's rushed later. See you!**


	7. Friends

**~Chapter 7: _Friends...~_**

"Can we be friends?" she asked, praying for a positive answer.

Different thoughts swirled in Waluigi's head. He could say yes and be bothered by this angel-face for the rest of his time at the school, or say no and possibly crush her soul. Either one felt like bad choices for him or her. But at the same time, he couldn't hurt this girl's feelings after she just talked to him about his reputation and how she doesn't think of him such a way. This could either end well, or end miserably. There is no in-between. It's either a yes, or no. Girls never take "maybe" as an answer.

"No."

And he blew it.

Rosalina felt her heart sink and she started trembling a little. "Really? It sounds like you need one." She tried, but instantly smacked herself mentally. "You saying I have no friends?"

"What?! No! No, not at all! I mean, uh, I don't know!"

Waluigi crossed his arms. "Look, I know you are trying to help, but I don't need it. I don't need friends." He stated, going back to his phone. Rosalina decided it would be best to explore Lakitu's classroom and stay quiet to cover up her embarrassment and disappointment.

Daisy decided it would be best to stop racing for a little while because Mario and Luigi were spreading fire on the road. Maybe they were competitive because they haven't driven for a while? She didn't know or cared at all.

"I'm tired." She complained. She sat down on the ramp separating the track and the other side and crossed her legs to avoid getting hit. "Good to know." Peach responded, resting her head on the ramp. "You know, I heard that this school is introducing the Anti-Gravity thing. Looks hard." She added on. Anti-Gravity was added to kart racing two years ago, but schools never wanted to teach it because of how difficult it could be to master. But this school didn't care.

"Oh! Is Rosalina trying out this year?" Toad asked. Peach shrugged. "I dunno. I don't think so, because she started karting later than all of us. And, she didn't really take it seriously either. She told me she just did it to, I don't know… do it." She answered, looking at her nails. "Well she should." Daisy said. "It's well worth it. You could make serious money off of it. Well, past college at least. Tell her that, and maybe she will tryout to gain more experience."

"That's a good idea." Toad chimed. "But I don't think Toadette will tryout this year. I think she doesn't want to tryout anymore."

Peach groaned and rolled her eyes. "It's definitely because of Mush. He doesn't really like racing."

"Why?" Daisy asked. Peach shrugged again. "He likes music and theatre."

"Toadette _hates_ theatre." Toad said, remembering the time they got invited to a 3 hour play. She slept through the first part, criticized everything in the second part and went on her phone the third. And another time they went to a 2 hour play, she criticized and mocked everyone and everything so much, she got kicked out of the theatre. She wasn't too fond of music either, as she can't stand loud or quiet classical instruments, which was basically _all_ classical instruments.

"I honestly hate the fact Toadette wants to like something she hates and hate something she likes because of freaking Mush." Peach complained, scowling. She tapped her nails on the ramp faster than usual, and took pleasure from it because she knew Toadette hated it and she was almost always around her.

* * *

 **OoOoOo**

Rosalina and Waluigi had about an hour left in detention. Lakitu came back and noticed his drawers were a mess, so he checked both students, found their belongings and confiscated the phones once again, this time taking them with him. He left, leaving the two alone again.

"I knew it was a bad idea." Rosalina broke silence. She expected a hoot of annoyance from her "friend", but once again, he didn't say a word. And she understood why. She never thought she would be in this position with him. And it was all his fault. Literally, _all_ of it was his fault! She never would have been in detention if it wasn't for him! And now he wants to give her the silent treatment.

Well, all she could do now was put her head down and sleep the whole time, or maybe contemplate on what to do after it. Either or it would be wise to stay quiet because of _him_.

"Doesn't matter anymore. We'll be out soon." He finally said, after about two minutes. She looked back at him, and almost smiled but didn't. "I know." She responded, turning back around.

"You know, Rosalina…"

She turned her body completely to face him. This could get interesting…

"Look. After thinking about it, I realized that you actually gave a chance. I guess… but anyway, to keep things short, let me just apologize to you. I'm sorry." He finally let out. He exhaled and pat himself on the back for actually apologizing to her. He expected a positive response from her because she was willing to be friends with him, even when he told her about his past.

But thing was, she looked unsure. So before she could say anything about it, he said, "You may not believe me but I'm serious. _Very_ serious. If you want, I'll talk to you more I guess. We'll be friends."

She smiled and jumped giddily in her seat, letting out a little noise of excitement.

"That doesn't mean we're best friends, though."

She nodded and smiled, calming down. "I know."

 **OoOoOo**

When the hour was done, Rosalina received the text from Peach about racing. When she found everyone, she sat on the ramp Daisy was sitting formerly. "How was detention?" Toadette asked abruptly. Peach whacked her on her shoulder and scowled. "Go back to sleep" she snapped. Toadette cocked an eyebrow and did as told, putting her hat over her face and kicking back. "Hi, Rosie." Peach greeted, giving the taller girl a hug.

 _Rosie?_

"Hi Peach. What you guys doing here?" she asked, looking back at the racetrack. On the track was Mario, Luigi, Daisy, Yoshi, Birdo and Toad. Looks like they just started, as they were all very close to each other. "Oh, we decided to race for the day for tryouts that are coming up. We haven't raced in a while actually." Peach answered, looking at the map. Currently, Luigi was first and Yoshi in second.

Rosalina also looked at the track, observing everyone's moves. She recalled racing when she was younger. She actually started racing at a late age, compared to everyone else. People like Peach, Mario, Luigi and Daisy were racing literally since they were babies. Of course they would be good at it now, and of course they would be competitive. But she didn't see it as much as they did.

"I don't think I want to tryout. Looks like too much pressure." She said. Peach looked at her and nodded in understanding. "Look, if you don't want to tryout this year. We just think you should try it out. Maybe you should? I really think so. No pressure though."

After a while of unrest, Toadette grabbed her hat from her face and placed it back on her head. "Aw, this is boring. I wanna go home now." She whined, getting up. "I'm going back to our room. Probably gonna go to sleep, or maybe watch a movie, play a game, I dunno. See you guys. And buy me one of those cakes, wouldja?" she added, making her way out.

Peach scrunched her face into a complete, disapproving frown. "Honestly, I hate the fact she's doing this. I'm gonna go talk to her while she's by herself. I'll be back." She said, peeling herself from the ramp and following Toadette. Rosalina was tempted to go with her, but knew it wasn't worth it. So, she decided it would be best to go somewhere to pass time. That race was gonna go on for a long time.

* * *

 **A/N: So I thought it would be best to update today because I don't want to go a long while without updating again. Ugh school struggles. But hey, my birthday is coming up on the 12th, AND my account anniversary is also coming up! So I'll try my best to update faster.**

 **ALSO! Maybe a reverse birthday present for you. I'm thinking of continuing my original story. At this point, I want to see which one of them is loved more. Meaning, BOTH versions have a chance of having a sequel. Tell your Mario loving or Wasalina loving fans to pick which is better. I honestly want to end both of them before 2017. Heh... see you later.**


	8. Date

**~Chapter 8: "Date"~**

When Peach woke up, the only thing she had on her mind was Toadette and Mush. She knew her friend was beginning to change, all because of him. Last night, all she wanted to do was talk to her, but she avoided the subject no matter what she said. It was frustrating, and right now she needed something to cool off. Actually, she needed _someone_ to help her cool off. She got up from bed thinking about Mario. It was very complicated between him and her, because at some points they were best friends and at others, they hinted romantic feelings. She, had a _very_ big crush on him. He made her so happy and sometimes it killed her to know he might not be feeling the same way. So, she asked him to sit outside and have a breakfast with her, in the café in the plaza. The ideal date to her.

She noticed her roommates were still asleep. That's good, because she didn't have time for noise. She combed her hair and freshened up, and by the time she got out and dressed, it was ten. She _really_ took her time getting ready. Usually it takes her about 45 minutes to an hour to get ready with 30 minutes her quickest. But this time, it took her around two hours to shower, put her hair in a ponytail just right without any hairs sticking out, select the right perfume that _won't_ attract any bees, pick out a pretty and comfortable outfit, pick the right jewelry, the right makeup, bag to put her goodies in and finally, her vintage light pink parasol.

Thankfully, Toadette and Rosalina were still asleep. She checked the time and texted Mario, who got ready long time ago. She didn't feel embarrassed for keeping him as she does that all the time. Thankfully, he doesn't mind. She checked a bunch of times to see if she was forgetting anything and head out.

It was beautiful outside, and Mario enjoyed it. He wasn't happy with waking up so early, but the warmth of the sun and the feel of the evenly trimmed grass made up for it. Also, it was quiet. Sunday mornings are always quiet. Usually around this time on any day including Saturdays, people would run around all over the place and be loud. But Sundays, oh that was his favorite day of the week. Well, maybe just for the sake of Peach.

"Hi Mario." A bubbly voice chimed. Mario got up and smiled at Peach. "Morning Peach." He responded, inviting her for a hug. She noticed the gesture and returned it, embracing him lovingly. Once they pulled away, they walked to the café.

At the café, Mario and Peach had a feast in front of them. The first thing that came to Mario was a breakfast sandwich. It was a sausage and egg sandwich on a croissant. _A freaking croissant_. Before his date could finish admiring the food, he began to eat away like a pig, much to Peach's amusement.

"Mario!" she called giggling. "I didn't think you would like it that much!"

He smiled and slowed down a little. "You know I like good food."

The pair enjoyed their little breakfast together. It was quite quiet in the café, so they didn't get any interruptions.

 **OoOoOo**

Later in the day, Rosalina decided to go to the fitness room because she literally had nothing else to do. Toadette was being a fake to Mush, Peach was with Mario and Waluigi probably didn't want to be bothered. So she made her way down to the room and… did nothing.

As soon as she took a glance at the machines her motivation disappeared. She sighed and decided to go back up. As she did, she hit a corner so tight she bumped into an incoming person.

"Ow!" she yelped. The other person she bumped into was obviously shorter than her, but had pretty high heels on so she wasn't that far. She clearly had a little makeup on which was more obvious and flashy than Peach's. She tripped a little but didn't fall thanks to the bar next to her. "Watch where you're going!" she yelled back. When she got back up on her feet, she fixed her long brown hair and looked livid. "Ugh!" she growled. "Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't see you" Rosalina assured.

"Clearly…" the girl snapped back. After she fixed herself, she looked at the taller one and her expression completely changed. "Oh!" she exclaimed. "You! I'm so sorry, I didn't know it was you!"

Now Rosalina was confused. "Uh, me. I'm me." She responded. "Well I know you're you but it's _you!_ Rosalina! Hah, I never thought I would bump into you here."

"How… do you know my name…?"

" _Everyone_ knows you. Dunno how but they just do. I think you're in my P.E class. Yeah, I know you!"

The girl smiled at her sweetly. She smiled back weakly, not knowing what to even think. "Oh! I forgot to tell you who I am. I'm Pauline. Um, I was just going to work out. You wanna come with? Looks like you were going to anyway." She suggested. Looking at the way she was dressed, Rosalina knew she was lying. "So you're going to work out in a dress and heels with your hair curled up perfectly in the ends?"

 _Damn_.

"Oh I was going to change in the locker room. Or maybe instead of the fitness room we could go out? Come on, let's go shopping!" she cheered. Rosalina shrugged, still unsure of this girl. "Come! Come on, come on, come on! Let's goooo!" Pauline yelled, grabbing Rosalina's wrist and rushed out of the building. It shocked Rosalina to see how fast she could run in heels but she did look like the type to know how.

Peach and Mario thought it would be best to hang out at the park for a while before going back. They picked a spot near a small pond and a tree with two swings. "I never been to this park before." Peach said, looking around. The grass was much greener than the usual little park her friends went to and there wasn't much flowers. But the little pond and swings made up for the loss. She took a seat on one of the swings while Mario lied on the grass like a starfish, enjoying it as if it was a bed. "Yeah but, it sure is prettier." He responded, crossing his legs and closing his eyes.

The sun wasn't in her face, so Peach closed her parasol and laid it next to her date. He seemed to be falling asleep so she really had nothing to do herself. Eventually she began to drift off, only to snap back up again after nearly falling off the swing. "Oh!" she exclaimed. Mario opened his eyes to see his friend looking a bit dizzy and surprised. "You okay? You can sit down if you want to sleep." He invited her, patting the grass next to him. "Thanks but no. I don't want to spend the rest of the afternoon sleeping when I can talk to you." She said. She did sit down on the grass as ladylike as she could and sat up straight to avoid drifting off. "So Mario…" she started, attempting to begin a long conversation. "I feel we need to bring our friends closer. We seem to be drifting away from each other since being in this school."

Mario knew she had a point because this is literally the second, almost third week of school and the whole group never really hung out. Not even Luigi was in contact with him all the time. "Yeah, you're right." He simply agreed. An audible sigh escaped Peach's lips. "I don't want to end up separating. I know I'm thinking ahead of time but… I _really_ don't want our friends to find their own ways this soon."

…

…

…

"That sounded selfish." She giggled, and Mario chuckled with her. "Heh, yeah! But I know what you mean. How about a lil get together sometime? Like, we never get to hang out anymore." He suggested. Peach nodded and smiled at the idea. But something occurred to her. "Yeah but, you know we aren't allowed to go far." She reminded. "Oh…"

…

…

…

"Wait!" Mario hollered, startling Peach a little. "What?"

"How about your bakery?"

Peach totally forgot about her bakery, the place she learned to bake everything. Basically the place she grew up. But then her face fell. "Mario, you know how my mom feels about people hanging out at the bakery. It's 'Buy something and get out' for her. At least, you have to buy something big enough to stay there for a maximum of 45 mins…" she trailed off.

"Oh.."

….

….

….

….

"Well… we'll figure something out. Maybe at lunch tomorrow we could talk about it with the group?" she suggested, with a hopeful smile on her face. "Oh yes! Remember the times we used to have meetings for an adventure when we were little?" Mario beamed. Peach gasped at the thought. "Oh yeah! Last time we did one was two or three years ago though… but maybe we should have a very special one! Maybe like, a party!" she cheered. Mario laughed in excitement at the idea and nodded approvingly. "Let's-a do it!" he chimed, much to Peach's amusement. "I LOVE when you say that!" she giggled and clapped like a baby playing peek-a-boo for the first time.

* * *

 **OoOoOo**

By evening, Rosalina and Pauline were exhausted. The visited basically all the stores Mushroom Plaza had to offer. Bags were in bags which were also in other bags. They had fun together and for the first time Pauline actually had someone to talk to like a girlfriend.

Rosalina went back to her room to rest and Pauline went with her to help her with the bags. When Rosalina opened the door, the room was lit with Peach and Toadette's lamp. It was cool inside, the air conditioner was turned on. Toadette was on the couch playing a new gaming system and Peach was fixing Daisy's hair as she played with the smaller girl. "Hi Rosalina." The said in union. "Hey." She said back. She put some bags on her bed and on the floor while Pauline carried the heavier things.

Just seeing Pauline caught all three girls' attention. Peach's jaw dropped and Daisy's eyes widened while Toadette just stared at her incredulously. An occasional "Right here?" or "Here?" or "Yes, here." Could be heard from the girls until they were finally finished. "I'll talk to you tomorrow." Rosalina said happily when Pauline was just leaving. "Yeah, will do. I had fun today. Hug?" Pauline responded, opening her arms, inviting Rosalina for a hug. And gladly, she returned the gesture, hugging her back. "I had fun today too."

Peach's breathing rate increased by a lot and Daisy noticed it. "Shhh.. shush…" she comforted. The three girls watched Rosalina close the door and say goodbye for the last time.

"Rosalina who was that and why the hell was she in my room." Peach demanded. Rosalina cocked an eyebrow. "Uhm, Pauline. We went out today." She answered. " _On a date?_ " Toadette got up to ask. Rosalina felt her face get warmer after that question. "What?! NO! I'm not into girls." She almost snapped.

"You're blushing."

"Because of that question!"

"Hm." Toadette squinted her eyes. Rosalina squinted back at her, then quickly turned her attention to the other girls. "We went shopping today actually. It was fun." She noted. Peach and Daisy cocked an eyebrow in sync, though Peach held hers the longest. "How do you even know her?" she asked flatly. Rosalina didn't even know what to say because their meeting was pretty awkward. "Uhm…" she began. "We met at the gym. I was about to step out… she needed help with something and we had fun from there?"

It wasn't _completely_ a lie.

"Rosalina why were you at the gym? You don't work out." Peach reminded. "Hey, I was bored! All of you were busy!" the opposing girl snapped. "At least, why the gym?" Toadette spoke again.

"So I _can't_ go to the gym?"

"Nobody said that, it's just you don't go. At all."

"Well the gym isn't the point! Point is, I met her, we had fun and it looks like she needs a friend. So I'm her friend. Nothing you guys can do about that so leave me alone." Rosalina finished and swept her bag out of the way. Peach, Daisy and Toadette thought it would be best to leave it at that because clearly, she was getting angry. Besides, Peach had other great news.

"So guys…" Peach started, bouncing a little bit. "Mario and I were talking today and long story short, we wanna have a group meeting again!"

Daisy lit up and jumped, dropping her controller. "You serious?!" she asked. Peach nodded and smiled at her. "AW YEAH!" Daisy screamed. Toadette tossed her controller and sat on Daisy and grinned. "When is it?!" she practically demanded but in an excited tone.

Peach shrugged. She herself didn't know the details of it but she did know it will happen soon. "Probably this weekend. But I'm not sure yet. I also dunno who we will invite because a lot of this changed since the last time." She answered.

Daisy and Toadette shrugged as well. But soon after they began yapping away about preparations and everything.

Rosalina just lied there on her bed. She knew that now isn't the time to say that she and Waluigi are on good terms now. She thought it would be best to tell them when they aren't hyped up about Pauline anymore.

Hopefully they would understand she needs her own friends too, right?

* * *

 **A/N: OKAY! Honestly I had no idea how to end off the chapter but, still got it done. Sorry it feels a bit rushed though…**

 **Anyway I'll see you next time.**

 **OH YEAH! Did you guys know that my birthday was on Tuesday, they 12** **th** **? Yeah! I wanted to update that day but I was in trouble.** _ **On my birthday**_ **. Embarrassing…**


	9. Cold

**~Chapter 9: Cold~**

 **A/N: Ugh... this chapter was hard to make.**

* * *

"Hi Rosalina!" Pauline greeted cheerfully.

It was breakfast and Rosalina was hanging around Peach, Toadette, Daisy, Mario and Luigi. Pauline needed someone to talk to, so she thought Rosalina was the best candidate.

"Oh, hi Pauline." Rosalina greeted back. She instantly looked at the rest of the table. All three girls raised an eyebrow almost completely in sync. She cleared her throat and shifted a little bit.

Before Pauline could take in upon herself and sit down, she got up with her tray and slightly grimaced. "Sorry guys but uh… can I…?" she began, only to get interrupted. "Go ahead." Peach frowned.

"We'll miss you." Daisy added in the most sarcastic she could muster. Toadette whacked Daisy and Peach and received scowls from both of them in return. "Could you two be any more salty? It's okay Rosalina, we'll see you later." She said and glanced at Pauline.

"Oh and uh, hi Pauline."

Pauline smiled at her and looked at everyone else. "Hi everyone. Sorry for bothering you." She said. Peach knew she couldn't snap at her because Rosalina would probably not talk to her ever again. She watched in pain as Rosalina walked the same direction as Pauline to another table.

"You okay, Peach?" Luigi asked in concern. Peach weakly nodded, pursing her lips. Luigi moved over to pat her in the back. "It's alright. Maybe we don't like her but Rosalina needs her own friends too, right?"

"It's not like that Luigi." Daisy shook her head. "Pauline is a skanky-ass, stuck up, no good-"

"She's just not a good person." Toadette interrupted, and Daisy nodded in agreement. Peach sighed and glanced at the opposing table. "Stop looking at them." Daisy commanded. Peach's eyes snapped back at her best friend. She groaned and banged her head on the table.

"So while Peach gets her shiznit together, can we PLEASE discuss Toadette and Mush?" Daisy asked the table. Peach's head shot back up and Toadette's eyes widened.

"Heeeere we go." Toadette grunted and put her head down. "No, no, no, pick your head up. We need to talk about this as a group." Peach forced her head up and made her look at her.

Toadette knew a lot of lectures was in store for her. But she checked the time and saw that breakfast would be over really soon. She rejoiced in her head and sat back, preparing for the questions.

* * *

Rosalina went to English class smiling as she and Pauline had an excellent conversation. She was also smiling because she will now get to talk to Waluigi, her new friend. Things were getting much better for her!

"Princess." She heard, clearing her thoughts. Waluigi was already in his seat, bright and early. She softly grinned and sat next to him. "Why are you here so early? Usually you're late." She asked. He only shrugged in response. He put his books on the table neatly…just like her.

"What is with you today?" she remarked playfully. "Why are you being so neat?"

He looked at her and gave her a _sorta-smirk_. He roughed up his books and let some fall on the floor, which made her giggle.

"Anyway…" she began after her giggles died down. "Peach, Toadette and Daisy were talking about some group meeting. Apparently some sort of party? And a group? I dunno. But I'm very sure I'm invited and I think you should come too."

Waluigi's smiled dropped and he raised his hands up. "Whoa, whoa. Why would you automatically assume you are invited and if you are, why would you think I should be there too?" he questioned.

She froze.

She knew he was right.

She grunted and nagged her head on the table. "It's okay." She heard him say. "I was gonna play some games all week anyway."

She knew she couldn't just leave him alone. She really wanted to be friends with that boy and the only thing she wanted at the moment was for him to feel accepted. She decided it would be best to talk to Peach and Toadette about it which was the last thing she ever wanted to do, but desperate times calls for desperate measures.

"Rosalina?"

She jumped when he called and tapped her. "Sorry, just thinking." She responded. They looked eye to eye awkwardly until Waluigi darted his eye to the left. "If you really don't want to hang out with them, you're more than welcome to come to my room and play with me." He suggested.

And then they stared again.

"I MEAN!" he yelled, causing her to laugh. "I know exactly what you mean, it's okay. And I'll think about it." She said, and with that she opened her book before Lakitu could get in the room.

* * *

 **OoOoOo**

"What?!"

If it's one thing Peach did not approve, it would be Rosalina's friendship with Waluigi. She had just told her that he should come to the group meeting, and that didn't settle in her head so well.

"But he's not that bad!" Rosalina bounced back. Peach sighed and looked at the ceiling. She really didn't want to anger her new friend over this and didn't want to make it seem as I she shouldn't have her own friends. Toadette and Daisy should handle it, they are better at situations like this.

"Can we talk about this later? Right now I'm going to practice karting for the team. Tryouts should be in like two weeks? Yeah!" she cheered. Rosalina shrugged. "Peach, I'm still unsure if I actually want to go. I actually might not even go." She said, biting her lip. A frown spread across Peach's face. "Ugh! Come on Rosie! First Toadette and now you? It won't be fun without a new friend with us! Pleeease?!" she whined and begged.

….

" _Fine."_

Joy filled Peach's body as she gave Rosalina a big hug. "Thaaank youuuu!" she cheered. But Rosalina suddenly stopped her. "Wait. If you want me to tryout, be nice to Waluigi. Let him go to the group meeting thing. If you won't I won't tryout. Or go to any of your practices, okay?" she requested. Peach frowned again and let go of her. "Why do you have to put me in a spot like this Rosie?" she sighed. Rosalina didn't answer her, only cocked an eyebrow.

Thoughts swarmed Peach's mind. She knew it would be a bad idea for everyone to include Waluigi, but an even worse idea to not include him because she didn't want to lose Rosalina.

….

"I gotta go." She suddenly turned around and walked away. Rosalina grabbed her in an effort to stop her, only to receive a hard scowl and a loud growl. "Can you not?! I got things to do right now!" Peach yelled. She once again whipped around and walked away faster, almost in a stomping manor.

Rosalina felt cold. She didn't understand why Peach was being so mean all of a sudden, and almost felt offended.

Maybe not trying out would be the better option? No… she knew she had to.

"Rosalina."

She snapped out of her brief thought and noticed Waluigi standing in front of her. "Hi Waluigi." She greeted. She was curious why he would be there considering they just saw each other.

"I just saw the way Peach yelled at you. Heard the whole thing. She can be a bitch, you know?" he said, patting her on the shoulder. She looked at him wearily. "N-No… I guess she just doesn't want you around everyone else. But I _really_ wanna hang out with you…" she almost whined. Waluigi noticed her distress and didn't really know what to do about it.

Well there was only one this to do.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her to a soft hug, which she did not expect at all. It took her a moment to take it all in a hug back. As soon as he felt her wrap her arms around his slim body, he felt relieved.

He thought it would make the hug much better if he laid a hand on her head and to his surprise, she let it happen.

Suddenly she felt warmer.

"Waluigi…?" she spoked.

"Hmm?"

"Why are you being so nice?"

"Because you were being nice to me. Nobody is _ever_ this nice to me. Thought I should return the favor."

Rosalina felt a feeling she never did before. And it felt so…. _Different_. She didn't know what it was but didn't want to let it get to her at all. She finally let go of him and smiled. "Thank you. I feel a little better now." She said.

* * *

 **OoOoOo**

Peach was ready to spill everything to Toadette and Daisy. She angrily stomped on her way back to her room. She sharply turned around a corner though, crashing into a person in front of her. She and the other person gasped and bounced back, surprised.

"I'm sorry! I'm always bumping into people…" what sounded like a female apologized. Peach's eye grew wider as she recognized the voice. She looked up, and saw that it was actually Pauline!

…

" _Hey! Watch it!_ " she yelled. Pauline held her hands up in defense. "I didn't see you Peach! Honest!" she hollered back. Peach was in no mood to start something with her, so she dusted herself off and continued walking.

"Wait!"

She stopped.

"Peach, come here. Can we talk for a sec?" Pauline asked in almost a pleading voice. Peach knew she was going to say something salty to her, directly or discreetly. She already needed to deal with one of Rosalina's friends, and she didn't want to deal with the other. Heck, Pauline wasn't even a friend to her! At least, that's what she thought.

"…Make it fast." She answered, bracing herself for attitude. Pauline smiled genuinely at her, despite Peach's unpleased look. "I just wanna know how things are going with you? I've been talking to Rosalina a lot, and it looks like you aren't happy with it."

"…Is that what you wanted to talk about? Rosalina?" Peach demanded. Pauline slightly grimaced, but focused on Peach's eyes which quickly darted to the eft. "…Y-yes. Look, I know we had our past and honestly, I won't ever ask for you to forgive me—"

"—You made fun of Toad, you cut Toadette's hair and tried to steal Mario from me, _various_ amounts of times."

Pauline knew she couldn't argue with Peach on that. But she was determined to put her in her place. "Oh-ho! Please, Mario was crazy over me and you know it. What exactly are you and him now, friends with benefits? Sweet little slut, you wish he would cater to you as much as he did me." She snapped back.

…. _Slut?!_

"How am I a slut when I'm still a virgin whore?! Mario and my relationship is none of your business!" Peach hollered, growling. Pauline simply chuckled. "Anyway…" she started. "Rosalina is clearly naïve. She doesn't know us like we know each other. I have her exactly where I want her and there's nothing you could do about it."

Peach cocked an eyebrow, unimpressed. "What you gonna do, take her away from me? Please, she's too smart to fall for your weak traps." She scoffed, only to receive a mocking scoff from Pauline. "Oh please. Didn't I tell you she's naïve? Whatever you tell her, she won't believe you. She already told me how much you nag about Waluigi. She told me about how annoying you and Toadette get when my name pops up. She told me she wishes you'd get off her back for once and stop acting like her mother, telling her what to do and who to hang out with! What kind of friends are you?! I'm doing her a favor, staying by her side."

Peach was speechless. Did Rosalina really say that? Does she really think that about her?

 _What if she didn't want to be friends anymore?_

"…I don't believe you. Get the hell away from my best friend, her life and mine."

Pauline laughed, placing a hand on her hip. "You can ask me in as many languages as you want to. But no. I'll leave her alone when my plan is finished." She maliciously grinned.

"Wait till I tell—"

"Tell her what?! That I'm going to ruin her life? Go ahead, tell her everything! Tell her the whole conversation for all I care. But think about it. After making it clear she needs your permission on who can be her friend, constantly staying on her back on what she does, _and_ pressuring her to do something she really doesn't like uh, kart racing, I'm pretty sure she won't believe you and might possibly stay away from you forever! So go ahead and tell her. You're only doing me a favor. Good luck." Pauline ended off. She flipped a lock of Peach's hair and sauntered away.

Peach knew she was right. She had to fix this one way or another. Thing is she didn't know how.

She _really_ needed to discuss this with Daisy, she'll know what to do.

* * *

 **A/N: OMG. It took me WAYYY too long to figure out how to end this chapter. But I did it! I'm a genius muahahaha. Hope you enjoyed this. What do you think is gonna happen next?**


	10. What Are We?

**~Chapter 10: What Are We?~**

 **A/N: Trying to be consistent here DX**

* * *

Peach and Toadette noticed Rosalina wasn't in their room as often as she was for the last couple of days. Peach knew why, and wasn't happy about it. However she hasn't done a single thing to fix it yet.

"Man, I just hate Pauline. But she's right. There's no way any of us could tell her she's not worth anyone's time… _THIS IS ALL_ _ **YOUR**_ _FAULT!_ " Toadette scolded. Peach gaped her mouth in shock. "What?! _Me?!_ You too!" se he hollered back, defending herself.

"Yeah, but you were being too obsessive over it. You're the one who kept yapping about how Waluigi isn't a good guy and doesn't deserve a second chance. No duh he's a bad guy but guess what? She gave him a chance and he's clearly becoming more and more happy. You see what she did to him? Leave her alone, stop acting like her mom! Get off her back and stop dwelling on the past too much!"

Toadette's expression screamed that she was angry at Peach. She loosened her braid and did it over again, showing how upset she was.

At that very moment, Peach knew she had to fix it before it was too late. "Where's Rosalina?" she asked Toadette.

Toadette shrugged. "Beats me." She replied. "Probably hanging out with her two best friends. Ask Mario."

At this point it was clear Peach was the bad guy and she realized it. Maybe talking to Rosalina wasn't the best idea right now? Not really…

She needed love. She needed Mario.

"Where's Mario?" she asked Toadette. Toadette made it as clear as possible that she didn't want to talk by rolling her short, chunky body over on her bed. Peach rolled her eyes and tossed her pillow at her friend's head, who did nothing about it.

"I'm going to Mario's room. Probably playing with Luigi or something like that." She reminded and skipped off.

* * *

 **OoOoOo**

"Mario?" Peach knocked on his door and opened it, to see Mario lying on his bed. His hat was over his face, so she assumed he was sleeping. "Oh…" she whispered and slowly began closing the door.

"Peach?"

Peach opened the door again and went in. "I thought you were sleeping?" she asked, sitting on his bed. He sat up and put his hat to the side. "No, just resting. So what brings you here?" he said.

She had too many things to talk about with him, but at the same time she didn't want to bore the life out of him. So she just simply stated, "I'm in distress Mario. So I want to hang out with you."

He smiled at her. "Okay then, hehe. What happened? Is it Rosalina?" he asked. She bit her lip and played with her fingers. "Yeah and another thing… But I'll get to that other thing later." She responded.

Mario nodded, ready to listen.

"I think I've been a bad friend to Rosie. The only thing I've been doing was judging who should be her friends and who shouldn't. And… I don't know what to do about that." She confessed, frowning.

"Waluigi already told me about it. He been calling you things like 'bitch', and even Rosalina called you one too."

Peach's eyes widened. Rosalina? Bitch? _Rosalina swearing?! THIS IS OBSURD!_

"…I don't blame them for calling me that…" Peach bit her lip again and looked at the floor. Mario, noticing her distress, placed an arm around her shoulder. "It's gonna be okay. I think it's best you leave her alone right now." He suggested. She looked up, looking as if she were about to cry. "But at the same time I want to protect her from him! _And Pauline!_ " she wailed.

 _Pauline?_

Mario suddenly froze. "Pauline? She's friends with Pauline?! When?!" he demanded to know. Peach turned herself to face him. "I don't know when but she is. And Pauline's gonna do something bad to her and I don't know what and I can't protect her because she won't believe me because of the whole Waluigi thing!" she let out and sighed.

She let her upper body strength go and flopped on his bed. "I'm honestly willing to make amends with Waluigi but Pauline? She gotta go." She continued. Mario picked up the upper half of Peach's body and let her rest on him. He let his head fall on hers. "I think I have an idea." He said, smiling at her.

"What?"

"Maybe we could get Luigi and Daisy to tell her about Pauline. Luigi is very good in talking with someone and Daisy is good at defending someone. Maybe if only them two talk to her, she'll listen, especially because she doesn't talk to them very often."

Peach thought Mario's plan was genius and lit up. "Yeah… Yeah! That's a great idea, thank you Mario! But… I'll text Daisy later hehe." She giggled. "Happy to help." Mario chuckled back. He sighed, and she sighed. And they sat in silence for a little while.

It felt strange to Peach that, that conversation passed by so quickly. It could be she was being too dramatic or maybe Mario thinks faster than her? It didn't matter to her, as long as the problem was solved.

"Peach?" Mario said, snapping her out of her thoughts. She looked at him, raising her eyebrows.

"What was the other thing you wanted to talk about?"

This is when Peach blushed a hot red across her cheeks. "Oh…that..." she cleared her throat. She sat up again and faced him.

….

"Mario? What are we?" she blurted without thinking much. She was shocked and almost appalled by her action but held it in, ready for a response.

"What?"

She sighed. She inched closer to him and played with her fingers again. "Ugh… Pauline was making fun of me. She told me about how I keep claiming we're dating but we aren't… I'M NOT!" she said.

"Hey Peach… you know, I never actually called you my girlfriend for a reason." Mario almost whispered.

"Really? What's that?"

"Because…" Mario started, clearing his throat. "You're always busy doing something or planning something. I always used to want to hang out but you were always doing something. You never have time to hang out. We don't chill together like we always used too. So I assumed you didn't want to be in a relationship." He confessed.

Peach gave a devastated look, sinking his words in. She never knew she was neglecting the boy she loved. She never thought he was feeling that way. "Mario… I-I never knew you felt that way. Why didn't you say something?" she asked him. "Because I didn't think you would react well to that. I thought you would want to stay friends because you had things to do and stuff…" he responded, looking at the floor.

"What? No! Mario I love you!" she blurted again, this time regretting it. And it showed a lot, but he didn't seem to mind.

"You- what?!"

"Yes! Mario, I'm crazy about you! I always wanted to be your girlfriend for the longest while! I just knew you never thought the same…"

They sat in silence.

They couldn't bear look at each other. Both of them blushed madly and thoughts swarmed in their heads like a storm. Peach remembered all the times she gushed about Mario and how she wished he could hold her. She remembered when she first realized her feelings for him. She remembered the day she nearly went insane when Pauline tried to take Mario from her. But the happiest thing to her was, the day she promised herself she'll ask him to be her boyfriend during her first year of high school.

Mario remembered all the times he defended Peach from bullies. He remembered the first time he told her he'll do anything to protect her and, how happy she felt when he told her that. He remembered the time he envied Luigi for having a girlfriend before he did. Worst part was, it was Peach's best friend. He felt bad he didn't tell her how he felt before, but glad he got it out of the way now.

"Peach… I don't want you to listen to Pauline. She never speaks the truth. She only hits you with lies to make you feel bad. If you want me to hit her back, I'll do it for you…" he finally said. Peach finally worked up the courage to look at him. She smiled and giggled a little. "You don't have to do that you know. I can hold my own." She responded. He shook his head. "It's my job to protect you, remember when I said that?" he reminded, grinning at her. She smiled wider and laughed. "I remember that!"

Her laughs where contagious to him, as he could help but laugh with her. He used one hand to play with one of her cowlicks and the other to put her smaller hand in his palm. She rested on him again and crossed her legs. He adjusted himself to make her more comfortable. Finally, their laughs died down.

…

"Hey Mario…" Peach began. "Do you want to stay friends? Cuz I dunno if I wanna do that…"

He looked at her and sighed. "We weren't dating yet? I thought we were minutes ago." He responded. She smiled brightly and wrapped her arms around him, giggling softly. He mimicked her gesture and let his head fall on hers. He let his hand fall from her upper back to her waist, and she jumped a little. She shot his hand back to its original position and looked at her wearily.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" he asked, blushing. She shook her head. "It tickled a little. I'm a bit sensitive there you know..." she smirked.

He slowly slide his hand on her waist again, letting her jump again. He left it there, much to her enjoyment.

"This feels different." He noted. She nodded and sighed. "It is. Something we have to get used to. Maybe if we do this more often it will feel more… natural?"

He shrugged. They sat in silence again, growing closer and closer together over time. Eventually Mario got tired of random moments of silence and looked at her. "You know Peach, I've been thinking about something… wanna know what that is?" he asked her, raising his eyebrows.

"Hm?"

"You're beautiful. Much more beautiful than any other girl than I've ever seen."

She gasped and beamed at him, blushing a little. "You really think so? What about Rosalina? She's much prettier than me, she's bigger than me in every way! Um… _much_ bigger." She pondered, playing with a lock of hair. He shook his head, holding her hand. "Rosalina may be pretty, but you are beautiful, no, gorgeous. You're a princess to me. Just wished I told you that somehow before…" he complemented.

Peach's heart began racing and started breathing faster. She stared into his eyes and bit her lip, causing him to blush. "Thank you…" she replied slowly.

They stared at each other. They stared at each other and couldn't stop staring. Neither of them darted their eyes away. Mario found himself putting one hand behind Peach's head and pulling her closer to him, then stopped.

They came closer, and stopped.

Peach inched closer, and laid a hand on his shoulder. She stopped.

Their noses almost touching, Mario reached to seal their gap, but she pulled away before he could. Confused, Mario pulled back too. "I'm sorry…" Peach apologized. "It's just, everything's happening to quickly. I dunno if I wanna do this…"

"You don't have to if you don't want to. But is it me? Did I do something wrong?" Mario asked her. "No!" she almost snapped. "It's not you I promise. But I just thought, what if I don't want to date right now? Or, what if I'm not ready?"

He softly pulled his lips up to a smile. "I know you're not feeling so easy about this. I'm not feeling easy about it either. The reason I'm being so calm about this is because I'm doing it with you. I'm okay if you don't wanna date now but just remember, there's nothing to be scared of."

He rested his forehead on hers.

Peach exhaled and used her hand to hold and squish his cheek. She bit her lip again and blinked slowly. "I'm not scared anymore." She whispered, thumbing his cheek.

"You're not?" he whispered back.

"Mm-mm."

She felt her heartbeat race again. She noticed her breathing increased. She inched even closer to him, so close she could hear him breathe.

"You sure?"

He pulled her closer, their noses touching.

"Yes I… I am…"

The gap between them was small, almost nonexistent.

"Mario…" Peach whispered quieter.

His eyes looked at her.

"Kiss me."

Finally, the gap between them ceased. Mario pressed his lips on Peach's plump pair, and as he did, Peach let out a soft noise that soundly like a happy moan. She let her hand fall back on his shoulder. She wrapped her legs around his waist to let his arms hug her waist.

During the kiss he noticed she began to giggle and pull away for a brief second to smile, and kissed him some more. She kept this up for a while until he stopped her. Before she could reach in again, he held her chin and looked at her half-lidded.

"You look like you want more." He said, biting his lip. She nodded, without saying a word. He pulled her to kiss her again, but this time he opened his mouth a little and nibbled at her lip.

She shivered.

"You okay?" he asked without pulling away. She nodded slightly and let him repeat his action. She finally opened her mouth after a few seconds and let his tongue slide in. She tried as hard as she could to mimic his action. She was shy, but that didn't bother him.

Their kiss was slow, nothing fast and intimate. Well, a _little_ intimate. Whatever tickles your pickle.

Peach felt her heart pumping harder and harder. It felt as though it would explode! But it felt nice…

… And Mario felt the same exact way.

It wasn't too long until they pulled apart for air. As they did they heard an audible _smack_. Peach smiled and almost after hearing it. Mario mentally pat himself on the back, finally working up the courage to kiss the girl of his dreams.

"…Wow." He simply said. Peach looked away nodded, inhaling and exhaling audibly. She bounced deeper on the bed, almost hitting the wall. She sat crisscross, looking at him. "I liked that." She confessed, leaning her head on the wall. He came closer and kissed her on the lips again, and lied down. "What was that for? We already kissed, I don't need another one." She joked. He laughed and sighed, reaching for the remote and turning on his TV.

"Basketball? Really?" Peach joked again. He snickered, eying the game. "Yeah, heh. I'm not gonna do anything, so you wanna watch with me? Unless you got something to do." He asked.

"Okay!" she chimed and lied down on her belly, watching with him.

…

"Can we watch volleyball?" she requested, causing him to playfully groan.

"Fine. But I'm going to sleep."

"You're cute when you sleep though."

Mario rolled his eyes and switched to her favorite sport, letting her sit up to pay more attention. He took his hat and put it on his head, letting her believe he's actually sleeping. Little did she know, he was getting a perfect view of her backside…

Nah. That felt a little weird for him to watch such, so he put his hat down and went to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: I made this way more intimate than I was going for DX but eh, it works. Finals are this week, and multitasking is a hard thing to do but I hate going through hiatuses. Now if you would excuse me, I'm going to wash the dishes before my mom gets home… whoops XD.**

 **BTW: Yes, yes they are 14. At least in this story, Mario and Peach are 14. Kisses like these are…wrong-ish at this age but everybody does them around that time. Oh don't worry, they won't kiss like that a lot. I won't make them do it as often as people in my class (or grade) did when I was in middle school (yes middle school, I'm talking 7th and 8th grade) and freshman year, that's not what I'm going for in this story. So PLEASE. Before I see a comment saying, "Oh they're too young to kiss like that! Nasty!", please know this isn't a sex story, and this is kind of stuff happens to almost everyone around that time, no matter what generation you came from.**

 **Anyway… thank you! See you next chapter!**


	11. Listen to Your Heart

**~Chapter 11: Listen to Your Heart~**

 **A/N: I cannot STRESS how difficult it was for me to write this chapter. The motivation loss was so real… but IT'S BACK! Pop-tarts are an energy drink to me. My daily double-shot.**

 **Also, read the note at the bottom when you are done. PLEASE! I'm not dead at all! I promise 3**

Rosalina thought it would be a good idea to read up on Karting manuals and guides while she was free in the library. Actually she wasn't free at all, she had loads of overdue assignments to do. Laziness was a trait she adopted from… basically everyone. She knew she wasn't as good at procrastinating as Toadette, but manages to get… _some_ work done.

She was waiting for Waluigi to hang out with her. She realized today is the day for the gang's little get together, and was still not prepared to talk to them. _Especially Peach_. She knew it was a little immature of her to still shun her friend away, but Waluigi filled her up with a feeling that was too good to ignore.

Also, he's a much better friend.

A light tap on the shoulder snapped her out of her thoughts. She whipped around quickly to see if that was the person who she wanted to see, but it wasn't. Pauline was almost nose to nose with her, with an awfully wide grin plastered on her face. Rosalina flinched, but relaxed a little and smiled back.

"Hi Pauline." She calmly greeted. Without warning Pauline wrapped her arms around Rosalina's neck, confusing her. Rosalina awkwardly tapped Pauline's back lightly and let go. "What brings you here?" she asked. Pauline sat next to her and revealed a bag. "I stopped by to give you a little birthday present. Maybe talk a little bit? After that I'm going to go practice for karting. Tryouts are coming up you know." She responded.

Rosalina took the bag and opened it. Inside was a beautiful silver bag with light gold stars on them. As grateful as she was, it confused her. "Thank you! It's really cute. But it's not my birthday. Who told you it was my birthday?"

"Well, an early birthday gift. I know it _is_ coming up."

"…In December…"

"Well better now than never!" she cheered. "Anyway, have you talked to Peach yet?"

Rosalina nodded and sighed. "Yeah I have. She's finally going to accept Waluigi as my friend if I go to karting tryouts. And as much as I didn't want to do that, I have no choice." She answered. Pauline cocked an eyebrow. "…What? Why would you agree to that? She's controlling you."

… _Controlling?_

"No Pauline, she's not. Where did you get that from?" Rosalina questioned, cocking an eyebrow as well. "Well…" Pauline started. "She's making you do something you don't want you to do just to satisfy her needs. And she knows you want her to accept Waluigi, but won't do so until you do something she wants you to do and you happen to not wanna do it. See what I'm saying? She doesn't care about what you want."

"Pauline, you're crazy. Peach is not that mean, she's only looking out for me. She thinks Waluigi is a bad influence on me."

Pauline sighed and shook her head. She placed her hands on Rosalina's shoulders in a loving way. "Rosalina. Listen to yourself. Listen to me. Listen to her. _She_ is the bad influence. Unlike her, I would never leave you just because you are hanging around someone I don't like. Just because she doesn't like him doesn't mean you shouldn't. The fact that she's making you do something you don't want to do further proves she's not the right person for you to hang out with. Would you roll in a pig pen so she would not tell you how much she hates him?"

"…No…"

"Exactly! So I think it's best you stop talking to her. Don't go to the tryouts if you really don't want to. If you do figure something out with her, you do it. I only want what's good for you."

Rosalina never found herself so upset. Pauline had a point. She was letting Peach control her.

And it needed to stop now.

"You're right." She admitted. She exhaled in defeat and slouched. Pauline was quick to give a loving hug to her. And this time, Rosalina hugged back willingly.

And suddenly, she heard a sniffle.

"Rosalina?"

Pauline let go of her and noticed her face turned red, and her visible eye was now wet. "Why are you crying?" she asked with concern. She sniffed again and tried to wipe the tear away, but another one avoided her finger and spilled in another direction. The more she wiped, the more tears fell. Eventually she gave up hiding her discomfort and opened her mouth to speak.

"I just wanted to have a good friend…"

"What?"

More sniffled escaped Rosalina's near dripping nose. She started breathing heavier, as if choked up by air.

"I never really had friends. The only friends I ever had only took me for granted or their own selfish purposes. They made me feel good about myself only to dump me later. And apparently Peach is doing so?"

Pauline felt her heart break. She didn't know Rosalina had went through before this school. And she wasn't going to let that happen to her. She inched even closer to her and took her hand. Using a thumb, she stroked it in a rhythmic way. "Shhh…" she cooed. Her friend looked at her with big, wet puppy eyes.

"I won't leave you Rosalina. I might not be able to protect you from everything, I will not forget about you not matter what. Please don't cry, seeing you like this makes me sad."

A small cry, or a few whimpers escaped Rosalina's lips. She felt herself fall forward. She sunk into Pauline's arms and breathed. Never once has she felt so loved in someone's arms.

Well, except for ONE person.

 **OoOoOo**

Luigi was always thought of as Mario's number 2. Mario has everything and Luigi has nothing. But, that is not true. He does have something that his older twin doesn't, and that's a relationship.

He and Daisy were polar opposites, but needed each other.

Daisy needed someone who would accept her rambunctious nature. Luigi needed someone that is willing to accept a shy, soft dude. And that's exactly who they got.

Of course, the relationship was awkward at first. They didn't know their place at all. But they learned how to work it out. Something that a young couple usually doesn't do.

Kissing was always a problem for them. Daisy was too persistent and Luigi was too shy. The first kiss wasn't executed until at least a month after they were official.

And damn, that day was amazing.

When they were alone, the first activity was cuddling. Cuddling leads to kissing, kissing leads to make-out sessions. Of course they did have their limit. They were young and they knew that. They can't let something like this take over their lives.

After Daisy let out a small noise, Luigi pulled away from her. True, he wanted to continue showing his affection, but he had responsibilities too.

"What time is it?" She asked him. She knew they had to stop sometime. "About 4. I think we should finish this work. I really wanna practice for tryouts." He responded. With that, she jumped from his lap and plopped on Waluigi's bed. "I think you mean _start_ the project. We didn't get anything done."

"Right…"

After a long while of silence, the pair heard the door open. Waluigi sauntered in his room, with his hands in his pockets. He noticed the two.

"Hey Luigi. Sup Daisy." He greeted.

"Hi Waluigi."

"Doing fine. You mind me on your bed? I could get off if you want to…"

"It's cool."

Waluigi sat on the floor and crossed his long, lanky legs. He knew he was supposed to be at the library with Rosalina, but then Pauline was there too. And he didn't want to interfere with those "besties" right now.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the library with Rosie-Posie? You didn't stood her up didja?" Daisy questioned, genuinely. Waluigi shook his head. "Nah I wouldn't do that. Pauline's in there."

"…Yikes." Luigi commented. He closed the book he was working on and stood up. He grabbed his bean bag and his Toadstation controller. "Luigi! I thought you were working on the project!" she protested. He shrugged. "Might as well play while Waluigi is here. We've been working for an hour already, we deserve a break."

She agreed. She tossed the book away and got up, sauntering to her boyfriend's lap.

"Waluigi, can I ask you something?" she spoke. Waluigi faced her.

"Do you love Rosalina?"

Luigi suddenly stopped his actions and stared at her. She gave him a confused look. "What?" she almost hollered. Before he could say anything, Waluigi shushed him. "Let me answer." He said.

And so, he shut his mouth.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't love her." Waluigi started. "I dunno, I just like her. I'm here trying to change a bit, and she's helping me do that. It sucks her best friend dwells on everyone's past and continues to judge me. So I leave her alone."

Those words shook Daisy's heart a little. She frowned. "That's really sad, bro. But at this point, I don't think Peach and Rosalina are even friends anymore." Luigi said, shaking his head. But Daisy was quick to correct him. "I think Rosalina still likes Peach, it's just she's not used to how Peach handles things."

"But Peach needs to learn thing will not always go her way. She's too spoiled. Personally I don't think Rosalina should chill with her, she's only going to become a second Peach. And I don't want that to happen to her. I _really_ don't want that to happen to her."

Luigi smiled and chuckled, happy to hear he cared about her. But if it's one thing he knew, it was that something needed to be done. September barely finished. They are nowhere near done yet!

"I think it's sweet you love her." Daisy said. "Judging by how she looks at you, I think she loves you back. When the time comes maybe you could ask her out…"

Waluigi interrupted her. "Let's not think too ahead." He raised his hands. Luigi and Daisy only chuckled in response, and Luigi continued turning on his game.

He tossed a controller to Waluigi and Daisy got off his lap and slinked to the floor.

But Waluigi tossed it to Daisy. "You're not playing?" Luigi questioned, only for the taller to shake his head. "I'm going to chill with Rosalina. I don't want her to think I stood her up. See you guys later." He responded. With that, he got up and left the room.

Daisy grabbed another bean bag lying around and sat on it. She kept the controller on her lap and crossed her legs.

"You aren't gonna play either?! Come on Daisy, play the game!" Luigi cried.

"I never said I didn't wanna play Luigi. Where's the game? It's not even in yet."

"Oh…."

 **OoOoOo**

Back in the library, Pauline was still keeping Rosalina company. Of course she didn't forget about Waluigi and was wondering what was taking him so long. But she still was happy her friend made time to be there with her.

Pauline checked the time and frowned. "I have to go now." She said in a sad tone. Rosalina frowned as well, but knew she had things to do. She reached to give her friend a final hug as she got up. "I'll talk to you later, I promise. Remember what I told you." Pauline whispered. When she let go, she smiled and walked away. As she met the door, she walked pass Waluigi. "Oh hi Waluigi." She smiled. She didn't wait for a response and left.

He proceeded to find and walk toward Rosalina, who was smiling at him.

As he sat down he hugged her, which cause her to blush. He felt her face get hot, and he chuckled to it. When he let go he got a good look at her face.

And he was lost.

"Were you crying?" he pondered out loud. She took a stand of her hair and played with it, losing eye contact with him. "Yes…" she admitted. "But I don't really wanna talk about it. Pauline and I already solved my problem and I'm fine."

Waluigi still felt the need to interrogate her. "Is it about Peach?" he asked her, much to her discomfort. She shrugged sheepishly and blushed. "It's fine Waluigi. I'm okay, don't worry." She requested in an almost pleading way. But he wasn't done.

"You know I'm here for you…"

"Can we please talk about this another time? _Please?_ "

He sighed.

"Fine." He gave up, which led to an awkward silence between them.

She tapped her fingers on her lap and looked away. He sat back and crossed his legs.

They had to do SOMETHING…

…

…

…

He noticed the Karting Guide near her and reached for it. "I was reading that." She whispered to him, only to receive silence. He opened the book and read the table of contents.

 **1)** **Important Information**

 **2)** **A Kart? A Bike? ATVs Too?!**

 **3)** **Getting to Know Your Kart**

 **4)** **Getting to Know Your Bike/ATV**

 **5)** **A Beginner's Guide**

 **a.** **Basic Controls**

 **b.** **Techniques**

 **c.** **Drift Novice**

 **6)** **Items**

 **a.** **Item List**

 **b.** **How Do I Use Them?**

 **c.** **Item Strategies**

 **7)** **The Basic Race Track**

 **a.** **Coins**

 **b.** **Anti-Gravity**

 **c.** **Water/Underwater Areas**

 **d.** **Gliding**

 **8)** **The Grand Prix**

 **9)** **Time Trials**

 **a.** **Ghosts**

 **10)** **VS Races**

 **11)** **Balloon Battle**

 **a.** **How to WIN!**

 **b.** **Teams**

 **12)** **Around the World**

 **13)** **Tournaments**

 **a.** **Taking Part**

 **b.** **Creating a Tournament**

 **14)** **Kart Television**

 **a.** **Live!**

 **b.** **Replays**

 **c.** **Record Your Race**

 **d.** **Broadcast Your Achievements**

 **e.** **Favorites**

 **15)** **Your First Race**

 **a.** **Preparation**

 **b.** **What** **Not** **to Do**

 **c.** **Day of the Race**

 **d.** **Post-Race: YOU WON!**

 **e.** **Post-Race: You Lost…**

 **f.** **Post-Race: You Did Okay**

 **g.** **You Did Good, No Matter What**

 **16)** **An Expert's Guide**

 **a.** **Tricks/Stunts**

 **b.** **Fire-Hopping**

 **c.** **Snaking**

 **d.** **Strategic Shortcuts**

 **17)** **Starting A Karting Club/Team**

 **a.** **Your Team Name**

 **b.** **Your Members**

 **c.** **Local Competitions**

 **d.** **National Competitions**

 **e.** **Worldwide Competitions**

 **f.** **Rewards**

 **g.** **Your Reputation**

 **h.** **Team Spirit!**

 **i.** **Join a Team: Asking/Auditioning/Being Chosen**

 **18)** **Motivation**

 **a.** **Just Relax!**

 **b.** **There's Always a Winner, and Always a Loser**

 **c.** **You Can't Win All the Time**

 **d.** **Becoming a Sore Loser, And How to Change It**

 **e.** **It's All About Having Fun**

 **f.** **At the End of the Day**

"There's uh, a lot of good information there." Rosalina noted, breaking silence. He nodded and began flipping through some pages. While skimming through the book, he inched closer to her. "Are you really going to try out?" he ask her. Rosalina knew she did not want to participate because she was given no choice by Peach. But it seems everyone wanted her to at least try, so maybe it wasn't a bad idea?

 _Have you talked to Peach yet?_

 _Yeah I have. She's finally going to accept Waluigi as my friend if I go to karting tryouts. And as much as I didn't want to do that, I have no choice._

 _What? Why would you agree to that? She's controlling you._

 _No Pauline, she's not. Where did you get that from?_

 _She's making you do something you don't want you to do just to satisfy her needs._

 _Pauline, you're crazy._

 _Rosalina. Listen to yourself._ _Just because she doesn't like him doesn't mean you shouldn't._ _Would you roll in a pig pen so she would not tell you how much she hates him?_

 _No…_

 _Exactly!_

"…Yes." She finally answered. Waluigi nodded his head and smiled. "That's cool Princess. I'm going too, just because."

A small chill rode up her spine. She shivered.

"Wait, you aren't going because Peach told you, right?" He questioned. She shook her head and pursed her lips. "No."

Waluigi wasn't convinced and she knew it. But he trusted that she was going to do what she wanted to do without anyone forcing her. He looked at her harder, and noticed her face wasn't as red as before and the tear stains vanished. She seemed calm, warm and satisfied. And so… soft. The same innocent look on her face from when he first witnessed has returned.

She gently grabbed the book from his hand and went back to the second chapter.

 **Chapter Two:** **A Kart? A Bike? ATVs Too?!**

"Odd name for a chapter." She giggled. Her instant attitude change amused Waluigi. Two seconds ago, she was emotional and moody. And now, she's smiling and soft and calm. And he liked it that way.

She flipped through more pages like him and stopped at the ATV section. "I want to ride that." She said. She pointed at the ATV model, which had really big wheels with it. "Why? It's a lesser version of a kart and a bike. Nobody uses those." Waluigi deadpanned. She looked at him and grinned. "That's why I want it."

"But the stats though! It only has better traction and weight! Nobody cares about traction and weight!"

"But it looks cool though."

"Bikes look 5% cooler."

"No... ATVs are 39% cooler."

"…That's a pretty specific number." Waluigi laughed, almost cackling. The way he laughed caused her to accidentally snort! "Oh…!" she yelped, covering her nose and blushing. Uncontrollably she laughed even harder, causing her to fall back on the couch. At the sight of this he laughed harder. He held his sides and kicked his feet in glee. "That was the most adorable thing you ever did." He told her. She started to wind down, uncovering her nose and giving a small smile. "That was an out-of-character sentence. You feeling okay?" she joked. He too began calm down. He took a breath and shrugged. When they both completely cut out the laughter, Rosalina closed the book.

She put it down and faced him. "You know Waluigi…" she started. He made eye contact with her.

"My problem with Peach makes me feel bad honestly. I want to make amends with her. But I just don't know how. It's like, I don't know if we will ever be friends. And that's going to be difficult because—"

"Hush."

Rosalina was bewildered. Why would he interrupted her like that? And so harshly? What was his problem?!

He answered her thought by turning his body to face her completely and then he held her hand up high. "Princess." He said flatly. "I think you should leave Peach alone and wait until Mario or the Polka Twins or Daisy straightens her up. That's probably gonna happen tonight at their little fun night shit or whatever the hell they call it. Before you know it, she's gonna crawl back and cry to you about how sorry she is and beg for you to forgive her like she committed a murder and you have the choice to execute her, lock her up or set her free. Focus on what you wanna do. Hopefully that includes playing some Assault and Battery IV later if you're interested."

He lowered her hand and relaxed it between their knees. Although a bit taken back at the gesture, she did not attempt to let go of his hand. She thought about his speech a little. Maybe he's right?

She couldn't stand the fact that she had to ditch her friends though. She knew Peach was in the wrong but it would also be impolite to just not show up. She had to come up with an excuse.

"I'm going to be with them. But only after I hang out with you. I can't just ignore them because there is tension between me and one person."

"Being the bigger person I see."

"Exactly!"

With her free hand, she put all her unused books back in her bag. Maybe someday she will do her work on time, but today is not that day.

Her actions confused Waluigi. "Why are you putting those away…?" he asked her. Before she answered she carefully organized loose papers and slid them in the textbooks. She put the rest of her books away and tossed her bag on the floor.

"Because, I'm not going to use them. Might as well take them out of my sight so I won't feel guilty about not doing my work." She finally answered.

"Oh…."

It took them a while to realize their hands were still together. Rosalina was the first to stare at them, feeling a sudden change in her emotions. Not exactly a bad change… but she couldn't tell if it was a good change either. But it sure was _something…_

Not knowing what to do, Waluigi softened his grip which allowed her hand to slip out. She slowly moved it away and took a deep breath. "Do you wanna play your game now?" she asked cutting the silence once again. He regained focus and stood up. "Sure." He nodded. He began to walk out without waiting for her. "Hang on!" she almost yelled, quickly grabbing her bag and running after him.

 **A/N: PFFFFFFTTTT I SAID ASSAULT AND BATTERY IV I'M SO CORNY XD**


	12. Patience

**~Chapter 12: Patience~**

Peach and Daisy waited patiently for their friends to arrive. Well, more like Daisy waited patiently for their friends to arrive. Peach was bouncing on her bed with glee and anxiousness. "I really can't wait for this! Why can't 7:30 come any faster?!" she hollered, falling on her bed. Daisy smiled and rolled her eyes. "I love when you act like a child sometimes." She said, mimicking her actions. Peach turned her head and stuck her tongue out.

"It's good to embrace your inner child sometimes."

"Totally! Yo, get up! Wrestling match, you and me!"

"Wha-What?!"

Daisy yanked Peach up and prepared herself. Peach, now in sheer fright, froze. As Daisy charged, she screamed and dodged her bracing herself with her arms. Daisy was no quitter though, so she tried again and this time she grabbed her friend's arm. Before she could do anything else, Peach flinched and tried to wiggle out of her grasp. "Stop!" she pleaded. "Stop Daisy! Stop this isn't funny!"

And so, Daisy's grip softened. She scowled and crossed her arms disappointingly. "I forgot how prissy you could be." She deadpanned. She lamely sauntered her way to the floor in front of the TV and began channel surfing. Peach sucked her teeth, upset as well. "Daisy you're just too rough sometimes. You coulda gave me some sort of warning."

"You're a puss-kitty Peach."

"I am not!"

"Suuuure…."

Peach groaned and fixed herself, walking over to her friend and grabbing her arm. "Get up." She commanded, only to receive a raised eyebrow. She sighed and forced the red-head up, and hugged her.

"I'm sorry bestie." She almost lamented. Daisy wasn't one to get all moody over things like this, so this made both of them feel a type of way. Her mood changed quickly and gladly she accepted the hug and returned it. She took a step further and hauled her up and carried her bridal style, receiving a squeak of surprise. "Hey!" Peach began her protest, but Daisy shushed her. She grinned at her, laughing. "I shouldn't have been so pissy about it anyway. I know whenever a single strand of hair escaped your hair tie, you go nuts." She apologized. She fell on the couch, keeping Peach in the same position.

And then they laughed.

"We could literally be sisters!" Peach noted. "Literally just started a problem and we made up like two seconds after."

Daisy agreed and kicked her feet up, folding them into a crisscross position. She grabbed a lock of her long hair and began running her fingers through it. Every time she hit a tangle, she winced and hissed. "I need to cut this dumbass hair." She whined. Peach shook her head in disapproval. "Your hair is amazing. It's so long, soft and shiny! Anyone would kill to have your hair."

"Well they can have it cuz I don't want it."

"Whyyyyy?"

"I'm an athlete Peach, I don't have time to care for my hair hand and foot. Literally the only thing I do with it is wash it and put it in a bun or something."

"Daisy your hair is never in a bun."

"Not my fault you aren't there when it is."

 **OoOoOo**

"This game is _easy_!" Rosalina cheered, much to Waluigi's dismay. Never once has he seen a person go on a 200+ killstreak without getting stopped by the cops.

Damn the boy never even went over 50 without getting stopped by the cops.

"This… is impossible…" he whispered. She chuckled and continued, perfectly performing a snipe and perfectly driving away from the cops without crashing into anything, running over people in the process. Parkour was her middle name, the numbers kept increasing.

It took her a while before she could hit something and driving to the ocean, then getting caught. She bit her lip and dropped the controller, but laughed. Waluigi clapped slowly, impressed. "Wow." He said flatly. "I shoulda recorded that. Coulda probably gone viral."

"What?" she snorted. She took the controller and gave it to him, moving out of the way so he could sit. "That takes some skill you know. Just driving on the first try is difficult."

"Oh well… I guess I'm good?"

"Hell yeah!"

He took the controller and sat on the pillow next to hers. "I…really don't feel like playing anymore. Your skills gave me low self-esteem." He rebuked but said with a hint of playful in his voice. She simply rolled her eyes as a response, tying her hair up.

He turned off the system and switched to live TV. He stopped at some show he knew a lot of girls liked to please Rosalina. Thing is, it didn't please her at all.

"Ew... _The Unattached_. Do you watch that _?_ " She asked, showing clear signs of disgust. Waluigi was bewildered, but regained composure to answer. "No. I just figured you would like it cuz Peach, Daisy and Toadette likes it. Hell even Toad and Luigi likes it. _Everyone likes it_." He responded.

"I'm not like other girls." She giggled.

 _You sure aren't…._

"I know you aren't. You aren't as girly and pink and prissy and most girls around here." He said. She nodded in agreement. "I'm like girly things but not like Peach. I mean I _like to look good,_ but I kinda hate looking like a Japanese porcelain doll at the same time."

"Well… you don't have to look like a Porcelain doll. I think you look good the way you are."

"What?"

Immediately, Waluigi regretted the words he carelessly stated and blushed madly. "I-I mean…" he stuttered. She smiled and raised an eyebrow, listening carefully. _This should be good._

"I uh... I meant you don't look… No that's not what I wanna say…. You look… I mean uh… Princess…!"

She softly laid a hand on top of his and a small simper curled on her lips. "Do you think I look pretty? I think that's what you said?" she asked him again. He hung his head, defeated. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He then opened them and stared into her icy blue eyes.

"…Yes."

Expecting a laugh, he cut the eye contact immediately. But instead of laughing, she _hugged_ him. This caught him by surprise, and before he could question her sudden action she spoke. "Thank you." Said quietly. Before she could let go he hugged he back, and pulled her closer. He could feel her trying to hold in the laugh he was dreading, but didn't give up.

 _But why in the hell would she be laughing now?_

"You okay?" he asked her, to receive a small snicker. "It's nothing…" she started, snickering even more.

"It's just, _you."_

 _Me? What?!_

"I did something wrong?"

"Of course not! It's just, you act so funny sometimes and I love it."

He let out a small, unnoticeable sigh of relief. He did it. _He did it._ _ **He did it.**_

He just loved her. He loved the way she spoke, the way she laughed, and the way hugged. He loved her optimistic and caring attitude. She saw the good in many things, almost everything. She gave him a chance. Her perfect record of not being in detention was spoiled by him and yet she still cared about him. He hopes she never changes, and he hopes she will love him the way he does. She doesn't even have to love him, at least like… feel a type of way about him?

Their long hug came to an end. She notice his blush was lingering and she was perfectly collected. He stared in his eyes and he stared back. _Those eyes… those brown eyes…_ Something about his eyes remind her of a certain dark, milky, chewy delicacy which she enjoyed and had the best memories with. Something she wanted, and needed now. Something to remember this moment.

"There are a lot of things you shouldn't change about yourself." Waluigi reminded. She looked at him incredulously yet playfully which urged him to continue.

"And those are?"

"Everything."

Her eyes rose. Now it was her turn to start blushing. Her face turned into a light rosy color.

 _Never has she looked this damn cute._

He slickly slipped his hand in hers and held it with no intention of letting it go. "I like everything about you." He admitted. "I don't want you to change, eh? Don't ever do that. You're cool the way you are. I care about you a lot cuz you care about me. No one really does."

As he stopped talking he lifted her hand up to his lips and softly kissed it. He looked at her and internally laughed at her now cherry red face.

He snickered when she looked away. Her long bang covered obscured the sight of her face but unfortunately for her, the bottom was thin enough for him to see her small simper turn into an uncontrollable grin. He inched toward her and suddenly flipped it up. "Waluigi..!" she yelped. "I knew you were smiling!" he cackled. She put her bang down and began shaking in a fit of laughter. She managed to laugh hard enough to collapse to his chest, wrapping her arms around his torso. He embraced her as well, chuckling at her amusement.

 **OoOoOo**

 **7:58PM**

Mario and Luigi finally appeared after what felt like hours. Peach naturally ran up to the shorter boy and hugged him while Luigi approached his girlfriend like always; calm, cool and collected. "Hello again Weegee." Daisy greeted, slightly lowering herself to his level. "Hi Daisy." He greeted back, cupping her face to give her a kiss. They quickly puckered and a quiet ' _Mwah'_ could be heard. The sound of the kiss gave Peach a great urge to kiss the boy she loved so much, but just… couldn't. _She wanted to._ But she couldn't.

She noticed all the bags he had in his hand. Every single one of them was filled with bags and packs of snacks and Luigi had a whole bunch of drinks. "Jeez Mario this isn't a frat party!" she exclaimed, examining the items. Daisy quickly noticed the bags as well and ran up to Mario saying, "Damn Mario got the munchies?!" she yelled. Her eyes widened as she held up every snack and drink in the bags. She found one small bag of potato chips and opened it, eating the contents one by one.

"Daisy!" Peach nearly screeched. Mario continued her sentence before she could say something in a loud tone of voice. "Couldn't you have waited 'till everyone came before you could start eating?"

She shrugged. "Hey, a party starts when guests arrive, and two guests have arrived so…." She trailed off, allowing them to finish her sentence mentally. "But where's Toadette?" Peach pondered. "This _is_ her room isn't it?"

"Honestly Peach I wouldn't be surprised if she bails on us for Mush."

"Yeah Peach, I don't think she's coming. Toad's definitely coming though, I think he's just finishing work." Luigi added. Anger began to boil up in Peach's system, but she let it go. She sighed in disappointment, shaking her head.

A slight tap on the door could be heard. "Hey guys!"

Peach's mood lit up once she saw one of the people she wanted to see. "Toad!" she squealed happily. She skipped his way and embraced him. Toad beamed and returned the gesture. After she let go, it was Daisy's turn to roughhouse him. "Toad I missed you!" she hollered, picking the tiny boy up and swinging him around.

Mario and Luigi let go of their bags and walked up to Toad. "Toad, where's your sister?" Luigi asked. Daisy put him down and snatched his hat, receiving a scowl. "You always have that damn hat on, lemme have it for a bit wouldja?" she protested.

"Anyway. Toadette isn't with Mush if that's what you're wondering. She's somewhere in the school catching up on her work. She might miss out tonight because of that." he continued, shaking his head. Peach was clearly displeased with her friend's statement. Quickly, she made her way to the door only to halt because of Daisy. "Where are you going?" she asked. "To find her. I need to talk to her about something."

"Leave her alone, Peach."

She cocked an eyebrow. She slowly proceeded to open the door. Daisy noticed this and held her hand to prevent her from leaving. "Hey, just leave her be. We trust Toad and we trust Toadette. Let her focus on something that's really important to her and then she's focus on us okay?"

And with that, Peach finally gave up. But she remembered something. "What about Rosalina?" she asked. "If we are going to continue without Toadette, we shouldn't have to continue without Rosie." Mario nodded in agreement. "She has a point. All of our friends should be included!" Hearing him agree with her caused Peach to smile a little.

"But Waluigi?" Luigi chimed in. "I thought she was going to stay with him."

"Huh?" Mario asked. "Who told you that?" Toad added. Luigi frowned, feeling like a snitch. But he knew he had to say something. "Waluigi told me earlier. He wanted to hang out with her before she comes to hang out with us. Not sure how long that would be though…" he trailed off. "I'm going to call her." Peach said, picking up her phone. Once again, Daisy stopped her. "Like I said before, leave her alone. I trust Rosalina, I'm sure she'll come."

Peach scowled and moved away from Daisy, proceeding to call her. "She's not going to pick up." Daisy said, crossing her arms. But Peach didn't care. She needed Rosalina and she needed her now.

 **OoOoO**

Rosalina was now completely convinced that Waluigi was the reason she felt that tingly feeling. And he must get the same feeling around her as well. Or maybe he wasn't? _Hopefully_ he did.

Her feelings were quite foreign to her. This kind of feeling was the same feeling characters in her favorite books would feel, not her. It did feel nice though. Nice, but nerve-wrecking. It just felt different. Mostly confusing, but different.

Now the only one she wanted to spend her time with was Waluigi. _Great._ She knew she had to go to her friend's little party but _didn't want to._

 _But had to._

"I have to go…" she told Waluigi, still on the pillow. He didn't react.

She began to get up but he grabbed her wrist. "Stay." He requested. She shook her head and continued to get up with more force. Still holding her wrist, he pulled her down gently. She grunted and frowned. "Waluigi you should come with me if you don't want to be by yourself."

"It's not that I don't want to be by myself, it's that I want to stay with _you_ and just _you_. Not your friends."

"But we made a deal Waluigi."

"Can't we just break the deal?!" he pleaded. Rosalina sighed. Before she could counter she heard her phone ring in her pocket. **Peach.**

She picked up.

"Hi Peach."

"Hi Rosie. Are you coming?"

Waluigi heard Peach's question looked at Rosalina, shaking his head. Rosalina was torn, she didn't know how to answer. She loved her friends but she loves to be around Waluigi. There was only one answer that could satisfy both sides, and she hoped it will receive a somewhat positive response. "...Yeah totally! It's just, not now. A little later?"

Waluigi gave her a thumbs up, approving her choice of words. However on Peach's side, the response was different. "What could you be doing like that?" she asked a little too persistently.

"Peach, trust me I'm coming just not now."

"But I wanna know what you're doing."

Daisy tapped Peach on her shoulder and grabbed her phone. "Rosalina?" she called.

"Yeah?"

As Daisy talked to Rosalina, Peach sat down and sighed weakly. She felt ashamed for testing her friend like that and knew she couldn't apologize at the moment. Mario sat next to her and took her hand, trying to sympathize with her. "I feel terrible." she confessed. He squeezed her hand and looked at her, eye to eye. "It's okay Peach. Focus on what's here right now rather than what's not here. You have your closest friends here. And, you have me…~" he stopped and kissed her cheek, causing her to giggle.

Toad sat on Peach's bed and Luigi sat on the floor near him, twiddling his thumbs. "So what now?" Luigi asked. Toad shrugged. "I guess all what's left to do is wait."

Eventually Rosalina and Daisy ended the conversation. Rosalina slumped back down next to Waluigi, who never let go of her wrist. He finally released her as she sat. "What was that about?" she asked in a demanding tone. Slight taken back by her sudden change of tone he responded, "I just wanted to be with you more, relax Princess." He crossed his arms and refused to look at her. She let out an audible sigh and said, "I'm sorry it's just, this feel odd…"

"Huh?"  
"I mean, to think that you used to hate me like two or three weeks ago and now you're on good terms with me. You used to despise me and now you don't want me to leave you? Why? It's just so sudden!"

Silence.

Waluigi turned away from her even more, puzzling her. She tapped him gently to regain his attention.

"How many time do I gotta tell you? I care about you more than I did before. You're the only one that cared about me so why not return the feeling?"

"Feeling?"

"You know what I mean!" he snapped. He stood up and turned on the lights that were once off and leaned against the wall scratching the back of his head. She was still sitting there, watching him a bit bewildered. "You know I must make peace with Peach, right?" she asked.

And to this question he groaned. "Peach, Peach, Peach! Always Peach! Why do you always have to talk about that bitch all the time! Can't you see she doesn't like you?!" he yelled. Rosalina stood up and glared at him. "She's my friend! How could you say something like that?!" she hollered back.

"She's treats you like her property and expects everything to be handed to her!"

"No she doesn't!"

"You don't see it because you like her! I been watching her princess."

"What is the matter with you?!"

That's a question Waluigi couldn't answer. He only turned around and banged his fists on the wall.

"Calm down."

 _I can't calm down._

Rosalina walked closer to him. "I can handle Peach on my own. Pauline was telling me the same thing but her words only gave me a reason to fix my relationship with her."

 _But Pauline is using you more than Peach could._

"Waluigi, I love to hang out with you but realize that I can fight my own battles in my own way when I want to. Realize I have friends and I want to spend time with them no matter how uncomfortable I am. I will not just let you disrespect my friends. I don't care about your history with them nor do I care how difficult it is for you to make friends. Never call her that again. You hear?"

Waluigi exhaled. Without thinking he pulled her closer to him. In a steady pace he lifted her head up and introduced his lips her to hers. Rosalina tensed in shock, eyes wide open. He noticed this and tried to calm her down by bringing her closer. He wrapped her arms around her waist and hoped for the best.

Alas, she pulled back but did not push him away. She stared at him eye to eye and tried to speak, but no words came out of her mouth. Overwhelmed by his emotions, Waluigi let go of her hastily and broke eye contact. "I'm sorry I just-" he began, only to be interrupted by a quick "Sh!"

"What happened? Don't feel ashamed." she assured. His face was completely red and he couldn't bear to look at her. "It was a reaction, I'm sorry." he apologized. "What for? I liked it."

He stopped.

"What?"

"I liked it. I was a little surprised but I liked it. It was so sudden...but it wasn't bad." she said softly. He turned around and looked at anything but her. "You really like that?" he asked. "Look at me." he commanded, her voice getting softer. He obeyed and tried his best keep his eyes on hers.

"I did like that." she answered. He weakly smiled and came closer. She responded by mimicking his action. "Do you want to do it again?" he asked quietly. She nodded and smiled back. As they invaded each other's personal space, their hearts began racing. Waluigi's hands snaked back to her hips and locked. Rosalina placed her hands on his shoulders, remembering the actions of characters in books she read. Getting discouraged by the awkward slow movement, Waluigi lowered his head and kissed her again. Rosalina once again tensed because of the sudden action but quickly relaxed and kissed back.

She involuntarily tilted her head a little and her soft hand moved to his jaw. She felt his arm get tighter around her hips, attempting to pull her closer. She couldn't help but pull away to smile.

"Something wrong, Princess?" he asked. He noticed her smile, and couldn't help his simper. With a smile still on his lips he gave her two, three, four small kisses. He finally pulled away a little, but still close enough to feel her soft yet heavy and uneven breaths.

"Waluigi…" she whispered. His eyes aligned with hers. "Don't you think we might be going a little fast?" she asked.

"...Elaborate." he commanded. Her smile turned straight. "I mean, maybe we should be a little patient with this love thing. Maybe stay where we are now and not do anything to serious, or stand out."

He pulled away further, giving more space but still embracing her. Fear started to boil. He knew what she meant, but didn't want to say the wrong thing and blow his chance with her. He didn't want to become too attached to her too quickly. There was only one thing to say…

"You're right."

Her eyes widened slightly, as if she was surprised. "You think so?" she pondered. He nodded. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable. So for you Princess, I won't be young puppy to it's new owner." he assured. Her smile returned, impressed by his understanding. "Thank you!" she exclaimed. She went on her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. He chuckled and returned the hug.

The hug lasted less than a minute, but to them it felt _endless…_

When Rosalina finally let go, she checked the time and softly smirked. "I think it's time." she reminded Waluigi. Mentally he frowned, unhappy with this information. But he didn't want her to snap at him again, so he let her go.

"Well, have fun. I'll stay here and -"

"Come with me."

He was taken back at the sudden interruption. "What?" he asked. A small snicker escaped her lips. "I want you to go hang out with them too. Come, it'll be fun." she encourage. To motivate him, she hastily grabbed his hand and tugged on it.

"Are you sure?" he questioned, a blush beginning to bloom on his face. She nodded, tugging again.

At this point, he didn't even care about the opinions of Peach and the rest. He was glad that he got something to care about 24/7, and that's his new best friend.

"Yeah I'm sure. Let's go." he responded, and with that they left the room and walked with their hands still together. At least, until they reached the room.

 **A/N: I returneth. Well technically I was always here, just didn't know how to end it. But I made something work.**


End file.
